Your ExLover is Dead
by XxCupcakecandyxX
Summary: Confused by an unexpected love because of an inevitable circumstance. Fate is making its move. "As I pen mere nonsense in my letter, I wonder what is most precious to me. There is no doubt in my mind a miracle will occur, because fate is making its move." They had no way in controlling what happened. It was an ending neither of them wanted... They're not the same anymore.
1. Counting down the days

Chapter 1

It was the middle of May and Karin was of course, at their spot, where they first met. She hasn't seen him in five years, yes she missed him she won't deny it but he probably doesn't remember her. She keeps on telling her self that it's for the best, that she isn't someone to hang onto the past. And with Ichigo's and Rukia's wedding happening in a week she knows she'll see him there with those beautiful teal eyes she remember so clearly.

She sighed thinking to her self, _If only I've never fallen in love with hi in the first place, everything would be way better than this. _

Karin got up from her leaning position on the railing and headed home. She really didn't feel like going there not when they're going to make her try on that bridesmaids dress she's worn too many times just to see if it fits properly, but if it makes Rukia happy she'll wear it even if she does dislike it. Come to think of it, Karin had become more feminine than how she was five years ago and it was probably _because _of Rukia she turned out like that.

Rukia was a tomboy but a feminine tomboy, one who cares about how they look but aren't afraid to get dirty either, so therefore Rukia has become Karin's role model. She goes by the motto, "Act like a woman, but think like a man." Karin couldn't help but smile to herself when she reached the doorstep of the Kurosaki clinic. She's noticed how the petite raven haired girl changed Ichigo since they first met, and it's all because of his riatsu that lured her to him in the first place.

"I'm home!" she called as she entered her home, but only to be greeted by her fathers foot that she dodged flawlessly, "You've gotten slower goat face!" Karin told her father emotionless and heard him weeping at the giant poster of their mother, something about his children growing up too fast and that he's not growing with them. She just rolled her eyes and greeted Yuzu who was in the kitchen cooking dinner. Yuzu's hair was longer than before, it reached her lower back but she still had that strawberry pin holding her bangs in place.

"Hey Yu." She greeted, "Karin, you're just in time for dinner!" her younger twin said enthusiastically. Karin smiled and took her spot at the table but noticed two people missing, "Hey, uhh Yuzu, where's Ichigo and Rukia?" she asked, "Oh, well they went to get other things for the wedding. Then when Rukia comes back we'll try on the bridesmaids dresses one more time." Yuzu said coming to the table with the food in her hand. Karin couldn't help but scowl at the thought of wearing that dress, it was just too girly for her taste and she personally thought it looked better on Yuzu than on herself.

"Fine but it _better_ be the last time I wear that thing before the wedding." Karin said putting emphasis on the word _better._

"It will I promise. Now eat up the food's getting cold!"

Karin had no problem with that of course, she loved food and her favorite was watermelon, rice, and anything above that. But she had a major weak spot for chocolate, like come one who doesn't like chocolate? It goes with anything and her favorite dessert was strawberry's dipped in chocolate, oh how she loved that the first time she tried it, it was when she went with Toshiro to the Chocolate Factory and saw a sign that said 'Free Sample' so she got one and ate it. Anyway, she finished first and told Yuzu she was going to be upstairs in her room, Yuzu nodded and continued eating peacefully.

She reached her bedroom, threw herself on the bed and turned her head to look at the picture frame that was sitting on her desk. It was a group picture she took with Ichigo and his soul reaper friends, she loved that picture, it meant everything to her. She liked how everyone came out with their cocky grins and the way Rangiku was literally leaning on her captain with a bright smile on her face, and how Toshiro had that annoyed look on his face because of it. _Now only if I could go back in time. _She thought smiling to herself and closed her eyes until she heard a knock on her door.

"Karin, Rukia's home let's go try on the dresses!" Yuzu called out.

Karin groaned and got up from her comfortable position from the bed and went into Yuzu's room. There she saw Rukia holding the two powder pin dresses in her hand snd she automatically brightened up when she saw Karin enter. Karin also noticed that Orihime was there too along with Tatsuki. She grabbed the dress and put it on, it was a strapless dress that fit her just above the knees and Yuzu's was only slightly longer than hers. The color of the dress made Karin's waist length hair look slightly darker than what it usually looks like and it also made her waist look smaller. "Karin! It looks great on you!" Orihime complimented, "Thanks." Karin replied while looking at herself in the mirror, and now that she thinks of it, she does look kind of good in the dress and it's not as bad as she thought it was, it's actually comfortable to be honest. "See, I knew you would look good in it Karin." Rukia said happy with her choice of dresses she chose for the twins, now she was sure she is going to have the best wedding of her life and she's sure that she's not going to regret marrying Ichigo either.

"How are we going to do our hair Rukia? Or could we do it however we want." Yuzu asked, "You could do it however you want. It's your hair not mine so go ahead and do whatever pleases you just make sure it looks nice okay?" she answered. "Yuzu brightened immediately, and turned to look at Karin with a gleam in her eye that clearly meant she had something special for her older twin sister, "Karin this means I could do your hair! Isn't this great?" Karin groaned inwardly not planning into arguing with her sister because she knows that she'll never win not even if she tried. Yuzu has always gotten her way whether others like it or not, that's just how she is, a winner not a loser. "Ugh, fine Yuzu you could do my hair just don't over do it okay?" Yuzu pouted but agreed none the less.

"Now get me out of this thing, I'm going to bed." Karin said ready to rip of the said dress any second. Rukia helped unzip the dress and Karin carefully got out of it and put her t-shirt and shorts back on. "Okay Karin, goodnight I'll see you tomorrow." Rukia called after Karin's retreating back. "Okay, goodnight everybody." She called back entering her room, and not wanting to be disturbed she closed the door and locked it.

Karin climbed into bed and closed her eyes, _After five years of not knowing anything about him, I'll finally see him in a week, and to think he never came to visit me. Not once in those five years. That jerk! _She thought as sleep was taking over, she let out a little laugh and muttered, "Stupid Toshiro, how did you manage to make me feel this way when no one else could." And she fell into a deep slumber waiting for their reunion to finally happen.

**A/N: And done! Haha well here's the first chapter of my new story. And well you know the drill, click that review button and tell me what you thought! Until next time!**


	2. A forgotten friend?

Chapter 2

"TAI-CHO!" Matsumoto called out as she entered the 10th squad barracks.

Toshiro sighed and looked up from his paper work just to meet the eyes of what looked like a drunken Rangiku. "What is it now, Rangiku?" he asked his vice captain, annoyed.

"Guess what arrived today." She said in her sing-song voice. And again her captain sighed, not wanting to play her guessing game he said, "I don't know, what did arrive today Rangiku?"

"Why are you so serious taicho? You should learn how to have fun, you know like how you had fun with that Kurosaki girl from the world of the living."

"Matsumoto!" he barked, "just tell me what arrived today." She pouted and showed him the invitation to Ichigo's and Rukia's wedding, "We're invited to go, and it's next week so if we're going we should plan ahead if not then I don't know what we're going to do. But it's about time we go taicho, we haven't been there in five years! And I'm sure Ichigo and Rukia will appreciate it." He looked at the invitation, then looked up at Rangiku, she looked serious and he hasn't seen her that serious for a while now, "We're going," he finally said, she brightened up immediately and went to hug her captain in a bone crushing embrace. "Really, taicho? I knew you would like to see Karin again." He looked at her confused as if trying to remember where he had heard that name before, "Wait, who?" he asked her, "Karin, don't tell me you don't remember her taicho! She's Ichigo's younger sister, the one you stalked when we first went to the world of the living." She informed him. He still can't remember this _Karin _she's talking about but decided to drop the conversation when Momo came into the room.

"Shiro-chan!" she said enthusiastically, "Have you received the invitation to Rukia's wedding yet?" she asked him. "How many times do I have to tell you, it's Captain Hitusgaya, not Shiro-chan you know how much I hate that. And yes we did get the invitation." He answered her, she gave a small smile before asking, "Umm, would like to come with me to the wedding… you know since you're going too, you might as well go with me right?" she said while blushing slightly and looking away not wanting to meet his eyes, "Oh, sorry Hinamori but… I wasn't really planning on going with anyone to the wedding." He told her, she looked disappointed but it was quickly removed with a bright smile, "It's okay, I just wanted to know if you'd be interested, but if you change your mind you know where to find me. Me I'll be on my way now, sorry for coming in so unexpected." She apologized and headed out the door.

He watched as Momo went out the door, and Rangiku noticed the concern in his eyes so she decided to ask him about it, "Hey, taicho?" she started off, "What is it now, Rangiku?" he said irritated of all her questions, "Do you have feelings for Momo? I mean the way you look at her must mean something right?" she asked him, choosing her words carefully, "No, I don't have feelings for her. She's like a sister to me."

"Oh, cut the crap taicho, do you like her or not? It's a simple yes or no question, just answer it!"

He looked at her trying to see where she's going with this but saw noting, "I already told you, NO why is that so hard to understand?"

"It's 'cause the way you look at her, your eyes soften immediately and you're much nicer when she's around too. And so I just thought-"

"Well you thought wrong." He cut her off wanting to drop the conversation.

"Fine. When are we going to the world of the living?" Rangiku asked him changing the subject, "We're leaving tomorrow in the afternoon so we'll arrive when the sun is setting." He informed her, she nodded in understanding and went to pack up.

Toshiro sat back down and worked on his paper work he had to complete before the day was finished, but he still had one thing on his mind. Who was this Karin his lieutenant was talking about?

**A/N: I know I should be working on Karin and the Rouge but this one had to come out, it wouldn't leave me alone I swear! Haha so here's the second chapter of this story and maybe by the next couple of days the new chapter for my other story will be out I promise and don't forget to review! Until next time!**


	3. When I last saw you

Chapter 3

_When he suddenly appeared behind her, she almost dropped-kicked him causing him to smirk as he saw her reaction._

"_God damn it, Toshiro," she hissed, "You can't just come behind me like that! At least let me know you're there."_

_His smirk grew even wider, "Sorry, did I scare you?" he asked teasingly, "No shit, I almost attacked you, you big idiot!"_

_Toshiro raised a white eyebrow, "Must you be so impudent?"_

_Karin crossed her arms, "Must you always piss me off?"_

_He sighed then as he unceremoniously grabbed her by the waist and shunpoing to the roof of her house._

_She exhaled slowly as she was gently set down, "I told you to warn me when you do that."_

"_Sorry." He mumbled as he sat down and was immediately distracted by the stars._

_She sat down next to him, trying to watch him without being too obvious. It has been several months since she last saw him, and she couldn't help herself. Though, she'll never admit she actually enjoyed his company._

"_So what brings you here this time?" she asked._

_His teal eyes shifted from the sky to her, "Matsumoto wanted to do some last minute shopping." He admitted grudgingly, she look at him confused, "Last minute shopping? Don't tell me you're leaving now?" he turned away from her returning his gaze to the stars. "Well not now but we will soon…" he dozed off._

_Karin opened her mouth but quickly closed it, as a small gust of wind came causing her hair to whip around her face._

"_Jeez," she huffed, as she tried to put her hair back in face._

"_You… grew out your hair," he observed._

"_Yeah." She replied. Before it had barely reached her chin but now it flowed down her shoulders. "Don't tell me you just noticed, Toshiro."_

_He didn't answer, just continued to stare at her._

"_I've been to last to get it cut," she rambled on, "it's either that or I have no time, and I have been planning on cutting it myself but if I knew it wouldn't look so crappy I wouldn't hesitate on cutting it."_

"_No." he suddenly said._

_She eyed him curiously, "No? what do you mean no?"_

_His hand snaked out, and he lazily wrapped a strand of her hair around his finger, causing Karin to blush. "I think… I like it long. It looks better this way." Then as if he hadn't made her stop breathing, he brought his hand back and continued to star gaze._

_Karin coughed awkwardly, trying to ignore her twisting stomach. "S-so, you're leaving soon, Toshiro?" she began trying to change the subject._

"_Yeah, I mean, we shouldn't even be here, but you know Matsumoto." Karin sighed, "But why are you leaving so soon? This is literally the only time I got to see you!"_

_He started at her blankly, then smirked, "And it won't be the last time…"_

Her eyes popped open.

The sun streamed in through her window and she turned to get a better look at the clock, and by the sound of things her family was already down stairs.

She sat up and sighed, what had made her dream of that? About something that that had happened five years ago?

Ever since she was eleven, Toshiro would go and visit even though it wasn't often, and when he did visit they would just sit and talk about… well, nothing.

That dream was anything but_ it had actually happened. And it was the last time she had actually seen him.

Karin got out of bed and ran her hand through her hair. "Karin, hurry and come down stairs!"

Great now she was pissed.


	4. Shattered

Chapter 4

"Captain Hitsugaya?"

Toshiro looked up from his paper work and put his full attention on the squad member who appeared to be nervous.

"What the matter?" he asked in his regular icy tone, "W-well you see, we were training and things sort of got out of hand…" the squad member began, Toshiro raised a brow at him, "Out of hand? What could have possibly gotten out of hand during training?" the young man scratched the back of his head nervously not really knowing how to explain the situation to his captain, "One of the new recruits seemed to have strong spiritual pressure… and might've destroyed a portion of the wall."

The captain massaged the bridge of his nose, _This kid must really be string then. _He stood up and the squad member moved out of the way in order for him to make his way through.

Once he reached the training grounds Toshiro couldn't help but notice the strong spiritual pressure that seemed to be coming from the one person who made this mess, "Hey, what's your name kid?" Toshiro demanded, scowl in place.

"The name's Takumi… MikuTakumi, sir." The young shinigami answered sheepishly, Toshiro took a look around seeing that in fact, one fourths of the room was missing.

"You did this?" Toshiro asked Miku, who nodded a yes in response, "I see… you should really learn how to control your riatsu, then something like this wont happen again. And in what division are you in Takumi?"

"I'm in the fifth division." Miku answered, Toshiro looked at him confused, "The fifth division? Why are you training here, when you should be training over there?"

Miku just shrugged, "Lieutenant Hinamori sent me here, saying something about the Dojo being fixed." "

"Oh yeah, that's right. I completely forgot about that whole incident."

It had happened a couple of weeks ago that it had happened and Toshiro wasn't planning on remembering something that wasn't even supposed to happen in the first place.

He shook his head, it will at least take a day or two for them to repair the damage, he's going to have to cancel the plans about going to the world of the living, "We'll begin the reconstruction right away and we'll stay here until its complete." He commanded them.

"Yes, sir!" the squad members said in unison as they begin to grab supplies and picked up the rubble off the floor, "And you are to stay here and help since you were the on who caused this mess in the first place. Is that clear, Takumi?"

"Yes, sir. And trust me I will learn how to control my powers just you wait Captain~"

"Hitsugaya, it's Captain Hitsugaya." Toshiro informed him slightly annoyed. "You really are hopeless. Anyway I'll be on my way and I'll come and check on all of you guys later."

Everyone in the room nodded and he began to make his way back into his office, only to find Rangiku completely passed out on the couch, _what am I going to do with this woman? _"Rangiku, wake up! This in not the time to be sleeping." Rangiku began to regain consciousness at her captains voice, "But taicho, I already have everything packed and ready to go, is something wrong?"

"Everything's fine. But we'll have to postpone going to the human world for now."

"What, why?

He sighed, "There seemed to be an accident at the dojo and it will take at least a day or two to repair the damage." Rangiku pouted, "I see, then should I tell the Kurosaki's about this?"

"Do as you wish, I'll be at the dojo if you need anything."

She flashed him a small smile before she began to dial the Kurosaki's residence…

OoO

Karin was eating quietly at the table, well she wouldn't really call shouting across the table quiet but she was used to it. Anyway, she took the last bite of her breakfast as she over heard Ichigo and Rukia talking.

"Wait so does that mean _he'll _ be here?" Ichigo asked, Rukia rolled her eyes. "Of course he's going to be here, and it's only for one day you'll be fine."

_I wonder who they're talking about. _Karin thought as she heard the phone ring, and since everyone seemed to be busy she answered.

"Hello?" Karin answered.

"**Yes, is Rukia-san there?"**

"I'm sorry she seems to be busy right now. To whom am I speaking with?"

"**Is this Karin-chan? It's me, Rangiku Matsumoto." **Rangiku said smiling widely.

"Rangiku-san? How's everything over there?"

"**Everything's fine, can you please tell Rukia that we won't be arriving with the others today. That would mean a lot to us."**

"Sure no problem. So how's umm… Toshiro…?" Karin asked suddenly feeling nervous.

"**He's doing great, he's currently at the Dojo doing some repairs…" Rangiku sighed not really knowing how to tell Karin that he doesn't remember her. "Listen Karin, but my captain… doesn't… seem to… remember-"**

"Me." Karin finished for her.

She clenched her fists and bit her lip finding it hard to believe what she had just heard.

"I see, I should've known something like this was going to happen."

Rangiku suddenly felt a pang of guilt reach her heart, **"I'm sorry you had to find out like this and it was great talking to you again Karin-chan. But I'll see you at the wedding. Bye"**

Silence.

Karin hung the phone up and Yuzu instantly saw that something was wrong.

"I have to go somewhere, I'll see you guys at lunch." Karin stepped out the door, and Yuzu ran after her.

"Karin? Karin!"

**A/N: And Bam! Just like that I present to you a double Update! :D I did this because I felt as if you guys deserved it. I know I haven't been updating as often as I'd hoped, but I'm having major writers block -_-' I just hate it! Anyway, I would like to thank the people who reviewed just reading them made my day and I would like to see some more reviews ;) lol Until Next Time!**


	5. In half

"The worst feeling isn't being lonely. It's being forgotten by someone you would never forget."

—unknown

* * *

"Karin, please tell me what happened!" Yuzu called out.

Karin slowed down, and turned to look at her with tears threatening to fall, "Karin, what happened?" Yuzu asked once more, voice firm. Karin took a deep breath in making herself calm down, "Rangiku called." she finally answered.

"Rangiku? What did she tell you?"

Karin looked away, "She said that they won't be arriving with the others today..."

"So that's what's gotten you so upset? They'll still be here. You could still see Hitsugaya-kun,"

"That's the problem... he won't... remember me." Yuzu silently gasped, "Karin, you've got to be kidding me."

"We haven't seen each other in five years Yuzu, and he doesn't even remember me! While I'm over here missing him. How could I have been so stupid?" Karin nearly yelled. "You're not stupid Karin, there has to be a logical explanation..."

"The only logical thing here is that h managed to forget me during the last five years." she cut her off, Yuzu sighed, "What are you going to do now?"

Karin sighed, "I don't know, probably get over him and start over as strangers." she plainly answered her sister, Yuzu gaped at her, "Get over him? Start over as strangers? Karin I don't think that's possible. I mean, he's clearly not a stranger to you."

"But he won't know who I am. Don't worry it'll be like the first time we met... but different. You know what I mean right?"

Yuzu sweat dropped, "No, I don't know what you mean. But, if that's what you're planning on doing, then I won't stop you." Karin smiled, "Thanks. Now let's go home and tell Rukia that they won't arrive with the others today."

* * *

"Im back!" Karin announced as she entered her home with Yuzu right behind her.

"Karin! Why'd you leave all of a sudden? You left me and your brother worried." Rukia said as she hugged her tightly. Karin sheepishly scratched the back of her head, "Sorry, I was just in shock of what I heard." she apologized. "Speaking of which, that was Rangiku I was talking with."

Rukia raised her brows, "Really?what did she say?" she asked, "She just said that they won't be able to arrive with the others today. But they will be here in time for the wedding."

"Oh, that's too bad. I was really looking forward to everyone arriving today," Rukia said sounding disappointed, "so are you going to tell me what's gotten you so worked up?"

Karin stayed silent, Rukia doesn't know that she has met Toshiro, but then again Rangiku could've told her about their various encounters during their visit here in the human world. She exhaled slowly, "Okay, I'll tell you. But you better promise not to tell Ichi-nii about this. Got it?" Rukia nodded in agreement so Karin began to explain the whole situation to her sister-in-law.

"So let me get this straight, captain Hitsugaya doesn't remember you... at all... and you're planning on starting over as strangers?" Rukia asked, Karin nodded. "Yeah, it won't be easy but I could at least try."

"Does your brother know that you know captain Hitsugaya?"

"Of course he does! I once brought him over five years ago. After we came back from Ganny Haru's." Rukia's eyes widened, "You brought captain Hitsugaya here, to stay over? Did your brother say anything about that?" she asked completely in shock, "I do believe his words were, '_Toshiro, what the hell do you think you're doing?_' and that's when he cracked. I mean, even Yuzu thought he was my boyfriend when I brought him over."

Rukia let out a little laugh, "That's Yuzu for you," she said with a smile, then added, "listen, I really enjoyed this little chat but I have to get going, and don't forget to wake up extra early tomorrow. We're going to try on the dresses one more time and from there we're going to get everything prepared for the wedding." and with that Rukia grabbed her car keys and left Karin alone.

She groaned, _Yup, tomorrow is going to be a long day._

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the previous chapter! It really made my day :) and I would love to see more reviews lol. Anyway, here you go... Another chapter for you all! And trust me this story is no where near finished! **


	6. Seeing you again

_Nobody has ever measured, even poets, how much a heart can hold. ~Zelda Fitzgerald_

* * *

"Was that really necessary?" Karin asked as she stepped out of the store, "Yes, it was _necessary_. I just wanted to check of your dress fit you right." Rukia explained. Karin rolled her eyes, "But we did this a couple of days ago!" she retorted causing the older woman to laugh, "I know, but it's better to be safe than sorry." Karin scoffed but dropped the subject.

Today she woke up with the expectation that Yuzu was also going to going to try on the said dress but was gravely disappointed when she saw her sister hoping onto Ichigo's car. And what made it worse was that she had to be poked and prodded by some sales woman who Karin thought, was not very good at doing her job. And if that woman considered poking her clients with sharp needles that could make a person bleed with the tiniest of pokes a job well done, then Karin knew her sister-in-law was completely insane.

"I still can't believe I have to wear that thing to your wedding." Karin grumbled, still feeling grumpy about the whole situation. Rukia smiled at her, "Come on Karin, it's not that bad. Just admit it already, you like the dress and you know it." she said in a teasing tone.

Karin stopped and Rukia turned to face her, "Are you serious, Rukia? You know I'm not a big fan of dresses and here you are telling me that I like this one?" she gestured towards the box she was carrying which was holding the dress.

"I was just kidding... Oh, and Rangiku-San called again." Karin rose a brow at her, "Really? What'd she say?" she asked, Rukia smiled, "That they're going to arrive today! Isn't that great?"

Karin suddenly felt herself become nervous, "Yeah... That is great." she said trying to sound calm but miserably failed, "There's no need to worry, I told her about your plan."

Karin raised both brows at her, "Is that so? Did she agree to help?"

"Yup," she assured her, "now lets go meet up with your brother."

* * *

"Taicho, I already informed Momo along with Rukia that we'll be heading to the world of the living shortly."

Toshiro nodded in acknowledgment, signing the last sheet of paper as he did so, and Rangiku plopped down on the couch letting out a long sigh. They have finished rebuilding the dojo, and were ready to go to the world of the living.

After making sure everything was organized before they left, Momo came in, "Momo! What happened to your hair?" Rangiku asked slightly in shock, causing the younger girl to blush, "W-well Yachiru seemed to have gotten some of her candy stuck on my hair the other day so I cut it. I can't believe you didn't notice when you came in earlier today."

Rangiku smiled at her, "Oh, I guess I was a bit in a hurry to notice..." she let out a little laugh then, and Toshiro smirked noticing how embarrassed Momo was about the whole thing, "Don't worry about it, Momo. It looks great on you! I'm actually liking the whole little bob cut thing you have going on." she complimented with a wink.

Momo faught back another blush, "Shouldn't we be going? We wouldn't want to disappoint Kurosaki and Kuchiki-san." she said, hoping to change the subject.

Toshiro stood up, "Then we should hurry, I'm sure Kurosaki is expecting us by now." he began to make his way towards the door, with Rangiku and Momo following close behind. Rukia has informed her about Karin's plan, and she would do anything to help her favorite earthling... even if it means that she'll have to act like she Has never met her before.

* * *

**A/N: You guys are amazing! I'm so happy you enjoyed the previous chapter and I hope you enjoy this one as well :D please review!**


	7. Today, we met

All three of them appeared at Urahara's shop, only to be greeted by the owner himself, "Long time no see captain Hitsugaya!" he said in his sing-song voice. Toshiro nodded in response and took a look around, noticing that nothing has changed in the five years of his absence, "Do you have our gigai's ready?" he asked, the older man grinned behind his fan.

"Yes, right this way please."

He guided them towards the storage room, and making them go through the maze of opened and unopened boxes. It didn't take long for them to find an extra room that had all their gigai's fully dressed and ready for the day. "Now I hope you like the improvements I've made," Mr. Urahara began, catching their attention as they each stepped into their own faux body, "and I hope you'll feel more comfortable in them as well. I've been told that they were a bit... _uncomfortable_."

Rangiku smiled at him, "They feel great!" she exclaimed, and Toshiro could only agree. The new and improved gigai _did_ feel more comfortable, compared to the ones five years ago, they weren't as stiff as they were before and he could definitely feel the difference in the weight as well. "Thank you for all of this Urahara-San." Momo thanked bowing in appreciation.

"You're very welcome, now I know it's gotten late but Kurosaki-san will be expecting you at the wedding rehearsal tonight. You do know where it's going to be held at right?"

Toshiro scoffed, "Of course we know where it's at." he said, annoyed that the older man had to ask such a question with such an obvious answer, "It's in the invitation." Urahara smiled behind his fan once more. Leave it to Hitsugaya to answer so bluntly, it kind of reminds him of a certain Kurosaki's younger sister.

"We'll see you around Kisuke," Toshiro began, as he made his way towards the exit, "But we should really be going,"

"Yes. Just make sure you visit more often, you have no idea how much you've missed these past five years!"

Toshiro waved goodbye, not really understanding what Urahara ment. But Rangiku knew exactly what he was talking about.

* * *

"I think this is the place." Momo piped up as she took a look at the invitation. It didn't take long for them to arrive, it only took a mere fifteen to twenty minutes to actually get there and they entered the restaurant, "Do you have any reservations?" the waitress asked as they came up to the counter.

"From Kurosaki Ichigo." Toshiro answered her politely, the female looked at the sheet of paper and nodded, "Yes, please follow me."

They went through the restaurant, passing by people in the process; some couples, and some families with their children. The waitress then arrived in front of big double doors, "It's right in here," she then leaned in closer to whisper in his ear, "though, I might as well warn you now. They seem to be a rowdy bunch." Toshiro smirked, causing the young female waitress to blush but none the less dismissed herself.

He opened the doors, and was greeted by Rukia, "Captain Hitsugaya! How nice of you to finally join us." she practically shouted over all of the noise, "It's good to be here Kuchiki." she smiled softly at him and turned her attention to Rangiku and Momo, "I told you we were coming today." Rangiku said giving the petite woman a bone crushing embrace.

Though, Rukia hasn't seen Rangiku since her last visit to soul society, the busty blonde manages to never change. She's always her happy-go-lucky self, even after the winter war Rangiku has never showed any signs weakness.

"How've you been lieutenant Hinamori?" Momo smiled, "It's been a little rough around the edges but I somehow manage." she giggled. And Rukia couldn't help but admire how strong Momo has become. After being betrayed by the person she looked up to, being stabbed countless times, and being in a coma for half of her life. She still manages to keep that smile on her face. "That's great! Now I would like to introduce some people to you."

Karin and Yuzu went and stood next to her, "Rangiku, Momo, this is Karin and Yuzu. Ichigo's younger sisters." Rangiku faught the urge to hug them, so instead she chose to smile, "I'm Rangiku Matsumoto, lieutenant of the 10th division and this young lady here is Momo Hinamori, lieutenant of the 5th division."

Karin grinned, but it quickly disappeared as the names began to finally sink in. Now Rangiku hasn't changed a bit, except for the fact that she had cut her hair but other than that she was the same old bubbly Rangiku. And Momo, she hasn't met her before but she has heard about her. Countless times when she was younger. By _him._ He would tell her how worried he was about her because of her coma, and it's pretty obvious that she has recovered. She never really failed to notice how his eyes would soften when he brought her up, a big comparison to his cold stubborn ones. And his voice would also have such a caring tone in it that it literally made Karin regret ever falling in love with the ice captain to begin with, and those were the moments when Karin realized that Toshiro Hitsugaya was in love with the girl who has been betrayed by her own captain. So instead of carrying the frown she new she had on, she smiled sweetly and said, "It's nice to finally meet you, I'm Karin and this here is Yuzu my fraternal twin."

Rangiku beamed, "Wait here, I'm gonna go get my taicho!" she said enthusiastically, and Karin felt herself getting nervous all over again. It didn't take long for her to arrive with Toshiro right behind her, "Taicho, this is Karin and Yuzu, Ichigo's younger sisters."

Karin watched him intently, taking in every detail of the young man that was in front of her. His hair wasn't defying gravity anymore, but she was still a couple of inches shorter than him. She slightly frowned as she realized that she couldn't really call him a _midget_ any more. She gave him a smile and stook out her hand, finding it to be the most logical way to meet someone _new._ "It's a pleasure to meet you, Captain."

He looked hesitant for a while, but then grabbed her hand, "I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of the 10th division." and he let go, Karin nodded. Feeling that the atmosphere was beginning to feel awkward, Rukia spoke up, "Okay, now that that's done. Why don't you guys go and enjoy your selves, there's plenty of food."

"That would be great!" Rangiku exclaimed, and quickly made her way towards the bar causing Toshiro to shake his head. They all went their separate ways, and Rukia made her way towards Rangiku, "You did well back there." she complimented, the strawberry blonde took a sip from her cup, "Thanks," she smiled, "Karin-chan's grown a lot these past five years I almost didn't recognize her." she mused and took another sip, "Though, I must say, she made it seem like as if we've never even met."

Rukia sighed, "That may be true, but you should've seen how she was when you called." Now it was Rangiku's turn to sigh, "I know but I _had_ to tell her or else it would've been worse if she found out today. I just hope my taicho remembers her before we leave..."

"Don't worry about that, Karin always manages to make herself remembered."

* * *

**A/N: I know this isn't my best work -.-' but school really got to me D: ugh I already miss summer vacation lol. Anyways, please review and tell me what you thought :) they always make my day!**


	8. Talking like old friends

Chapter 8

Karin let out an exhausted sigh, she was already tired of greeting guests with a smile that was clearly being faked. Not that anyone would notice though, most of their guests were already drunk and by the look of things the rehearsal dinner was no where near finished. _Who would've thought soul society guests were this lively._

She took a sip of her punch, and thought back to what happened earlier. She knew that it was going to be awkward, it definitely wasn't like the first time they met. And Karin always thought that their meeting was fate. Like come on, who the hell meets someone by a soccer ball that was rolling down a hill? _Me, that's who_. it just doesn't happen that way, and the fact that she had seen him again that same day she took it as a sign.

And now here she was holding an empty cup of punch, staring at the young captain (which was across the room) who had managed to forget their "fateful encounter" _Maybe it just wasn't meant to be_?

Karin sighed, "I need some fresh air." she mumbled, and set her cup down.

* * *

**20 minutes later...**

"Yuzu, have you seen Karin?" Rukia asked, after spending countless minutes looking for the other twin. Yuzu blinked at her, "Yeah, I saw her walking out. Why?" Rukia sighed, "Rangiku wanted to talk to her, can you go call her please?"

Yuzu smiled then, but it wasn't her regular sweet I'm-so-innocent smile, this was the kind of smile she rarely even used. It was her match making smile, "I have a better idea," she began and Rukia rose a skeptical brow at her, and Yuzu continued, "Why don't we send Hitsugaya-kun? I'm sure Karin would like that."

Rukia smiled at her then, "That would actually be a great idea! Let me just grab Rangiku." Yuzu nodded in agreement and Rukia was off.

**After finding Rangiku..**.

"Rangiku-San, I have a favor to ask of you," Rukia began catching the sober? Fuku-taicho's attention.

"What is it?"

"I need you to ask your taicho, to go fetch Karin. She's right outside, I think."

Rangiku looked at her confused, "Why do I have to ask my tai-" then she realized it, "Oh, I see what you're doing. Why, it would be my pleasure to ask him!" she then stood up and went towards her captain's direction.

"TAI-CHO!" she sang, and Toshiro instantly grew irritated, "What is it, Matsumoto?" he asked, Rangiku grinned, "Can you go get Karin-chan? She's right out side."

He rose a brow at her, "Then why don't you go get her?"

"Umm, because I'm drunk?"

"You're drunk?"

"Yes! Now go before she goes somewhere else!" she pushed him towards the exit and he had no other choice but to go.

* * *

Karin was at a near by bench, she knows that her family would be worried if she didn't go back soon. But she really didn't want to be there, not that she didn't like the company of their guests, they were really good people in her opinion, but she needed some time to think. _Not like as if I haven't been doing that already._

"Here you are." Karin whipped her head towards the direction the voice came from, and her eyes widened as she saw who it was, _was he looking for me the whole time?_ she instantly felt butterflies in her stomach as she realized that she was alone with him.

"Oh, it's just you..." she said trying to keep her cool, but miserably failed, he sat down next to her. "They're looking for you, you know?"

She shrugged, "I know, but I just needed time to think..."

"Ah." was all he said, and once again an awkward silence fell upon them, each keeping their thoughts to them selves, especially Karin. "So... What are you doing out here, talking to someone you barely even know?"

That caught him off gaurd. What was he doing out there, after they only sent him to take her back in? "The same reason you're here I guess." that was a lie. He didn't go out there to _think,_ nor to get a breath of fresh air. The reason he was actually there was the fact that his lieutenant literally forced him out there.

Karin looked at him expectantly, _What do you have to think about?_ it's not like as of he had to sort out his feelings unlike her, who still needs to get over the fact that he had managed to forget her during the last half decade.

"Want to walk around a bit?" she asked him and began to stand up. She turned to face him, face emotionless but her eyes said otherwise, and Toshiro couldn't help but think that she looked vaguely familiar.

He shook his head from the thought, and nodded, "won't you get lost?" she scoffed, "I never get lost. Now let's go! I'm bored of just sitting here."

He rolled his eyes and began to follow the raven-haired girl. Though, a lot of questions were running through his mind at that moment that he didn't realize she was calling him, "Huh?" he asked, she rolled her eyes, "For how long are you going to stay down here?"

He shrugged, "Who knows." Karin grimaced, "I need a better answer than _who knows_ Toshiro." she crossed her arms, and Toshiro smirked, "I'm serious, I really don't know."

"I don't believe you."

"Then don't believe me."

They both laughed, finding the argument childish and Karin frowned. Remembering how they would have arguments about things that weren't even supposed to be argued about, and Toshiro couldn't help but have a feeling that he has had an argument like that with someone before.

Karin sighed, finding the walk rather comfortable. Nothing felt awkward between them anymore, it felt just like before.

"Shouldn't we be going back?" Karin stopped in her tracks and spun around to face him. They have been walking for some time now and they were no where near the restaurant either. He rose a brow at her as he saw her looking at various routs, "You do know your way back right?"

Karin scoffed, "Of course I do! It's right this-" she stopped mid-sentence as she felt herself being dragged into a different direction,_What the?_ "What do you think you're doing?" she asked him and looked down at her hand, feeling something rather warm in her own. She tried fighting back the blush that she knew was creeping up on her cheeks.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking us back to the restaurant."

Karin didn't say anything, "I knew you were lost when you were pointing at the other direction." he continued, "You should pay more attention to your surroundings it actually helps you know?"

Karin scowled, "Yes, I know. But you don't have to scold me about it either."

Hitsugaya shook his head, and Karin immediately knew that he was smirking. It's not her fault for being too distracted to even notice where she was going.

With Toshiro still holding onto her hand they soon arrived at the restaurant, "We're here." and much to her disappointment, he let go. He walked through the doors and glanced over his shoulder, smirking. Karin immediately scowled, "What?" she asked, hands on her hips. His smirk grew wider, "So you never get lost, huh?"

She rolled her eyes, "Shut up."

"I was just saying. No need to get defensive Kurosaki." Karin stared at him wide eyed, _did he just call me..._

"Is something the matter?" his voice took her out of her trance, and she shook her head, "N-No, everything's fine... really." she gave him a weary smile, but Toshiro still had a dubious look in his eyes but decided to drop it. "If you say so. Now let's go in."

They both walked through the double doors, receiving some stares from their guests but they ignored it. "Shiro-chan!" Karin heard Momo call out but decided to mute her out.

"Karin!" she turned towards Yuzu's direction and grinned, "Hey Yu." the younger girl frowned, "Where were you? We were beginning to get worried."

Karin gave her a sincere smile, "You didn't have to be worried about me, I was with Toshiro."

Yuzu beamed, and Karin glared at her knowing exactly what she was thinking about. "And no, nothing happened."

Yuzu pouted, "I wasn't going to say anything, Karin." she crossed her arms, "Really?"

"Yes, really! Now let's get this place cleaned up. Since most of our guests are already gone and since you have been out all afternoon, you're taking out the trash. 'Kay?"

Karin scowled, and did what she was told. But tomorrow will definitely be a living hell.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Finally an update! Lol and yes this chap did have a HitsuKarin moment. You guys are so amazing! I just love knowing that you guys are enjoying this story :) I even got threatened for not updating faster Lmao! Thank you for that _thinking hurts my brain_ it really made my day xD lol. Anyway, do you see that lovely review button down there? Yeah? Well I would love it if you clicked on it and reviewed. They always make my day :)**


	9. Ichigo's and Rukia's big day

Hitsugaya couldn't help but think about today's events, but his thoughts were mostly on the young Kurosaki that he had met earlier that day. He sighed, he doesn't know why but he felt strangely close to her. Like as if he knew her. And her name, Karin. Rangiku has mentioned it when they first received the invitation. If he knew her, could that explain the reason why he felt so comfortable talking with her in the first place? But then again, she made it seem like as if she has never met him before, if her words weren't any indication; "_Why are you out here? Talking to someone you barely even know?_" He furrowed his eyebrows in concentration, trying to find something in his mind about the young Kurosaki but found nothing.

"Ne, Shiro-Chan?" Momo said worried, taking him out of his thoughts, "Hnn?" he hummed. "Why don't you get some rest? You look tired." he looked at her then. It was already pretty late, Rangiku was even passed out in one of Orihime's extra rooms, "You're one to talk, but don't worry about me. We're going to have a long day tomorrow so why don't you go and get some sleep?" Momo pouted, "And what about you?" she asked, "I'll go to sleep later..." Momo was about to protest but knowing how stubborn he was she dropped the subject and stood up, "Fine, don't go to sleep too late then. Night Shiro-chan." she waved and walked into the room, "Good night, Momo. See you in the morning."

Silence.

He layed down on his back, hands behind his head, and closed his eyes. In just a couple of hours he'll see her again. And drifted to sleep.

* * *

"GOOD MORNING!" Karin's father shouted, as he entered Karin's and Yuzu's hotel suite. "Shut up you old goat-chin! It's only six in the morning!" Karin shouted back. Rukia and her brides maids (including herself and Yuzu) decided to stay at a hotel, hoping things will go more smoothly, but they thought wrong. The obnoxious "daddy dearest" or so he calls himself, arrived a bit too early and decided to "quietly" wake up his daughters. Isshin just smiled at her, "Come on Karin, help me wake up Rukia."

Yuzu came out of her room rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, "Dad? How'd you come into the room?" she asked a bit suspicious, but he ignored her. Instead he went into the hallway and began to slowly open Rukia's door. "My precious daughter Rukia, is finally going to get married to my son! wake up my dear, we have a big day ahead of us!" Isshin cried as he entered Rukia's room.

She groaned in response and didn't bother to get up, a mischievous grin then appeared on his face, "Ichigo! You know you cant see the bride before the wedding!" Rukia quickly sat up, wide eyed. And when she realized no one was there, she glared at Isshin. "That wasn't funny, Gifu." she huffed arms crossed, he just laughed.

"It's you're special day, Rukia. You wouldn't want to miss it now do you?" she smiled at him and climbed out of her bed.

"Is everyone awake already?" she asked, grabbing her hair in the process, "As far as we know, yes. But I still have to check on Ichigo, who knows what time he went to sleep last night. I'll see you later." Isshin dismissed himself, leaving Yuzu and Karin alone with Rukia.

"So where were you yesterday?" Rukia asked, giving Karin a sly look. She slightly blushed, "I was just outside for some fresh air." she plainly answered, and grabbed her dress from Rukia's closet, Yuzu doing the same.

"Then, can you please explain why you entered with captain Hitsugaya at the same time?" Yuzu pushed further.

Karin rolled her eyes, "He went to look for me, saying something about you guys being worried." Rukia smiled at her, "Is that so? Did something else happen while he was with you? Lets say... He finally remembered you..." Karin scoffed, "He didn't remember me! We just talked, like how strangers talk when they first meet. It's not that easy you know?"

Rukia and Yuzu both gave each other a worried look before smiling at the older twin, "It's okay Karin," Yuzu began, reaching for her hand and gripping it tightly, "He'll remember you soon." Karin gave her a look of confusion, "What? Do you really think that I'm depressed because he doesn't remember me?" Yuzu looked taken aback, "I'm not sad about it at all! I knew this was going to happen sooner or later. And if he doesn't manage to remember me then, it's too bad. At least I tried, and I know this won't be a complete waste of my time, I got to see him again. That's all I ever really wanted." Rukia smiled at her, "Actually Karin, _we_ sent him out there hoping that something would happen between the two of you." she confessed.

Karin's eyes widened, "You what...? Why would you do that? And did you guys send him against his will too? I bet he didn't even want to go out there in the first place!" Karin had no idea why she was getting so worked up, when in reality, she should be thanking them. If it weren't for them she wouldn't have gotten closer to Hitsugaya, but knowing that they sent him... without him wanting to, made her feel even worse than what she felt before. "You shouldn't have done that." she glared at them.

Both females looked guilty, "We're sorry. We just thought it would help make things go faster." Yuzu explained.

"Whatever. Now help me zip up this dress." Yuzu went to zip it up, and Karin helped her zip up her own dress, "How are you going to do your hair?" Yuzu asked, Karin scowled, "Nothing," she plainly answered, "I'm already forced into wearing this dress anyway."

Both females laughed, and Yuzu agreed. She does look more beautiful with her natural hair cascading down her back, but not that Karin would notice. She was never one to care about her appearance, even during special occasions like this one.

"Looks who's here!" All three of them turned towards the direction of the voice, and found Orihime entering the hotel room with Tatsuki right behind her. Rukia hugged both of them, smiling brightly as she did so, "I'm so happy that you guys actually made it!" she beamed, Tatsuki smiled at her, "We wouldn't miss this for the world, Rukia. But we should've been here earlier if your maid of honor wasn't to busy giving her guests directions." she glared at Orihime, but all the said maid of honor did was laugh, "I had to tell Hitsugaya-kun and Rangiku-san, along with Momo-Chan where to put the things once they were done using them." and here she turned towards Rukia's direction, "And why haven't you put on your dress yet? It's already late!" she exclaimed, scurrying towards the closet and searching for the bridal gown.

"Here it is!" she shoved it into Rukia's arms, "Now go get your makeup and hair done, while we get ourselves ready." Rukia nodded, clearly shocked how well Orihime was taking control, and she entered the next room where her makeup and hair stylist were waiting for her.

"Now then, we should get ourselves ready too."

* * *

**Mean while at the Kurosaki's residence...**

"Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, and Renji! Wake up!" Isshin boomed as soon as he entered the house, everyone groggily opened their doors, as they rubbed the sleep out of their eyes. "What's your problem dad! This is way too early." Ichigo complained, Isshin just smiled at him.

"No, it's not too early. It's already 8 in the morning and the wedding ceremony isn't until twelve. Now stop procrastinating and get dressed!"

Ichigo muttered something incoherent under his breath, and went back inside into his room, everyone else doing the same. And Renji was the first in the shower, followed by Uryu, Chad, and Ichigo.

"Yo, Ichigo! Have you seen my tux?" Renji asked barging into his friends room, Ichigo looked at him with a deep scowl, "How the hell should I know where your tuxedo is Look for it yourself!"

Renji sighed, "Don't you think I already did that, carrot top." he smirked, Ichigo threw him a pillow, "Shut up pineapple! Now hurry up we'll be late."

Renji rolled his eyes, "Isn't your tux in your suit case or something?" Uryu asked fully dressed in his tuxedo, Renji had a thoughtful look on his features, "Now that I think about it, I haven't even looked in there." he said and he went back into the guest room, Uryu sweat dropped, _What an idiot_. "Don't you think you should be making your way to the wedding ceremony? You'll be late."

Ichigo looked at him, fully dressed as well. "Yeah, but my best man still isn't dressed and Chad... I don't even know what's taking him so long." he sat down on his bed and let out a long sigh, "I just can't believe I'm actually getting married. And to Rukia." he mused, Ishida smirked, "You're a lucky man, Kurosaki." Ichigo smiled. "Thanks man."

Soon chad came into the room and congratulated Ichigo as well, and Renji seemed to be getting dressed as well.

"Are all of you guys ready?" Isshin asked as he stepped into his sons' room, they all nodded and they began to make their way towards the car.

* * *

**A/N: Here you go! Another chapter for this story ^_^ and yes it's getting closer and closer to the IchiRuki wedding! Lol so don't forget to review! Oh and just a small heads up, I'll be posting the next chapter for this story some time tomorrow so be on the lookout for that! (but it's going to be rather short) why? Well I'll explain everything tomorrow. Until Next Time!**


	10. Luckiest man

Chapter 10

"Is everyone ready?" Isshin asked the young ladies in front of him, they all had bright smiles and nodded. Pleased, Isshin dismissed himself, he made his way down the aisle, giving the signal to the pianist that began to play and took a spot next to Ichigo, "How does she look like?" he asked sounding nervous, Isshin chuckled, "You're going to have to wait and see."

The first to go down the aisle was Orihime. Everyone could agree that she's a natural beauty, her auburn hair was made into elegant curls that cascaded down her back, some strands going over her shoulders. Her dress reached just above her toes, and hugged her figure nicely, it also had a thin black waist belt that had a little black bow in the middle. She took her spot in the left side of the altar.

Then came Tatsuki, her hair was made into a classy bun, having some strands of loose hair curled. her dress was also like Orihime's, but instead of the waist belt being black; it was white and was adorned with pink gem stones. She took a spot next to Orihime.

Yuzu was the third person to go down the aisle, her hair was almost identical to Orihime's except for the fact that she had a pale pink flower clipped on holding her bangs in place. Her dress was much shorter than the other two; it reached just below her knees and had a black waist belt that could be tied from the back making it into a ribbon. She happily took her spot.

Karin followed soon after, her hair was left alone, after arguing to the hairstylist who insisted on curling her hair or maybe doing something else that she wasn't interested in but had the same flower that Yuzu had, a major contrast to her black hair. Her dress reached just above the knees and was much like Yuzu's from the other details, she let out a sigh of relief as she reached the altar and stood next to her sister.

The double doors were closed once again and everyone held their breath, feeling anxious at how the bride would look like.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, Rukia?" Byakuya asked, Rukia's indigo eyes looked at him, shining with happiness, "Yes, Brother. I do want to do this."

He gave her a sincere smile, and nodded, the double doors opened revealing the bride and her brother. Her arm wrapped loosely around Byakuya's. She walked slowly down the aisle letting everyone marvel in her beauty.

She was wearing a strapless ball gown that hugged her petite figure nicely, it has swirling intricate patterns of silk and was draped over gorgeous Italian duchess satin. Her hair was made into a fancy up-do, her vail covering her face but everyone could easily tell that the bubbly bride was smiling brightly.

And for the first time in his life Ichigo has never felt happier than to see his soon-to-be-wife looking right at him with adoration in her eyes.

_Im the luckiest man in the world._

* * *

**A/N: And just like I told you, the really short update is here. It's about 600 something words -.- but don't worry next chapter is going to be rediculously long. Trust me it's in the works right now lol. I also know that this chapter is kind of boring... So while I'm working on the next upcoming chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought! :)**


	11. A thousand years

**The long awaited IchiRuki wedding ceremony is finally here! Woop woop! Lol I am extremely happy to be writing this :) Now onward with the story! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nor the song that is featured in this chapter. They all belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

_I'm the luckiest man in the world._

* * *

Chapter 11

The priest soon came out, and everyone was silent. "We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki as they exchange vows of their everlasting love.

Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

Byakuya answered, "On behalf of myself and her older sister Hisana." he placed Rukia's hand ontop of Ichigo's and sent a quick glare at him, which clearly meant, _Hurt her, and I swear I will hunt you down and cut you into shreds with zenbonsakura. _Ichigo gulped. Pleased Byakuya took his seat.

"As Rukia and Ichigo take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family — a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love.

May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that is known in the hearts of all God's children. And may Ichigo and Rukia both look forward to each new season of their marriage —just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories.

An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Rukia and Ichigo, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly LOVE another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect.

The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as any thing that can be seen, heard or touched.

For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one - but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls.

Let us pray . . ."

Karin's eyes wandered out into the crowd of shinigami and non shinigami, but her eyes immediately landed on the mop of white hair. He was sitting between Rangiku and Momo, but she didn't fail to notice how close Momo was to him... even her arm was wrapped loosely around his.

"At this time, I'll ask you, Ichigo and you, Rukia, to face each other & take each other's hands.

Ichigo, will you take Rukia to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Ichigo looked into her eyes, "I will."

"Rukia, will you take Ichigo to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?

With glistening eyes, Rukia said, "I will."

The priest smiled, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

Ichigo leaned in, capturing Rukia's lips in his own and everyone cheered for the happy couple. He picked her up bridal style before exiting the cathedral.

"I'll be expecting grandchildren soon, Ichigo!" Isshin called out to them, as they entered the car that had the words painted, "Just Married!" both of the adults glanced at each other and blushed. "We'll see you in the wedding reception, too!" he added after noticing how embarrassed they were by his comment. Ichigo and Rukia waved goodbye and the car drove off.

* * *

"Must your father always say that?" Ichigo rolled his eyes, "You know how he is. But don't let it get to you, he's just joking." Rukia gently kissed him on the cheek, "I can't believe I'm part of your crazy family." she mused, he chuckled, "Is that a bad thing? Mrs. Kurosaki."

"Mrs. Kurosaki Rukia. I like that. But that doesn't mean I'm not a Kuchiki anymore!"

Ichigo smirked, "Fine, and what would you like to name our future child?" he asked teasingly, causing Rukia to blush, "Shut up. We're not having any children... _yet."_

"Yet?" he rose an orange brow at her.

"Exactly. Yet. So don't get your hopes up mister."

He kissed her passionately, "As long as its worth the wait."

* * *

"The wedding was beautiful!" Yuzu gushed as they entered the hotel where the wedding reception was held at, "And they both looked so happy! Wouldn't you want a wedding like that Karin-chan?"

Karin merely shrugged, "Yeah, Yeah. It was nice." Yuzu frowned, ever since they left church Karin's attitude wasn't at it's best, "Is something the matter?" she asked.

"No. Everything's fine."

Karin knew that that was a lie, ever since she spotted Toshiro and Momo together in the cathedral her original self went down the drain. _Were they an idol?_ she didn't know, but by the way Hinamori's arm was wrapped around his, made it seem like as if they were something more. she shook her head from the thought, _I'm just jumping into conclusions_.

"Karin-chan! Yuzu-chan! Look at how big you've grown!" an elderly woman said, slowly making her way towards the twins, they both looked up at her with wide smiles, "O Bāchan!" Yuzu shouted with glee and hugged her tightly, the older woman laughed, "You haven't changed at all, have you Yuzu-chan?" she hugged back, and looked at the raven haired girl who was standing awkwardly in front of her, "And how are you, Karin-chan?" Karin gave her a sincere smile, "It's been good, Baa-chan."

Karin hasn't seen her grandmother ever since she was just a child... ever since her mother died, and it was literally the only time she has seen her until today, "Where's your father?" she asked and Yuzu pointed at the direction he was at, she nodded in appreciation and left the two alone once again.

"Why didn't you hug her?" Yuzu asked as her frown returned, "I don't know," Karin replied, "maybe because... well, I felt like as if I was bothering her personal space." she explained. Yuzu gave her a reassuring smile, "It's because, she reminded you of mom isn't it? Karin, I know that you're still bummed out about that but we're sixteen years old. You have to get over it."

"I know I do Yuzu. That's why I try not to think about it~"

"There you two are!" Rangiku said as she gave both of the teens a bear hug, "I've been wanting to do this ever since we arrived." she rambled on hugging them tighter. By now Karin, and Yuzu began to feel light headed, "Matsumoto-San... I can't... b-breath." Karin choked out, "I don't ever want to let go of you!"

"Matsumoto!" Toshiro barked, causing the busty lieutenant to loosen her grip, "You're not letting them breath."

Rangiku blinked at him, "What?" she looked down at the twins, who were gasping for air. She automatically let go of them, "I'm so sorry!" she apologized, "Did I hurt you in any way?" both of them shook their heads, "No, we're fine Rangiku."

She let out a sigh of relief, "That's good. So where's the bride and the groom?"

"They're not here yet." Karin answered, Rangiku pouted, "Well that's too bad. I really wanted to congratulate them. And where's the Sake? I've been wanting some lately but taicho always gets rid of it before I get to drink any..." she whinnied and Karin sweat dropped, "It's right over there." she pointed towards the bar that was at the other side of the room. And she noticed the accusing look Toshiro was giving her, "What?" she asked feeling defensive.

"You shouldn't have done that."

Karin rolled her eyes, "And why not? I swear Toshiro, you could literally be a stick in the mud." he scoffed, and feeling someone nudge him he turned to look at Momo, confusion written in his eyes, "She's right Shiro-chan. Todays a great day to relax and have fun." his gaze immediately softened as she giggled into her hand, "What'd I tell you about calling me Shiro-chan? I told you to call me Captain Hitsugaya." he scolded and Karin immediately felt like the third wheel in the conversation. Looking for an excuse, her eyes landed on the bowl of punch. "Erm... I'm gonna go for a glass of punch. I'll be back." he looked at her worriedly but Karin ignored it, moving around them and making her way towards the bar stand. Yuzu shook her head, "We're glad that you were able to make it," she bowed in respect, "now if you'll excuse me."

* * *

"Is everything okay, Karin?" Yuzu asked taking a seat next to her,

Karin nodded in reply. "Everything's great!" she chugged the rest of her punch and let out a satisfied sigh, _That was delicious!_ "May I have another?" the bartender nodded, and she began to take small sips, "You should try it Yu, you might like it." Yuzu shook her head in disbelief.

"You do realize that the punch has very little alcohol right?" Karin automatically set the cup down, "Karin, you seem upset. I _know _you're upset. So please, tell me what's going on." Yuzu demanded, tired of Karin's strange behavior. She knows Karin doesn't like to open up, she never has. Feeling as if she's a disturbance, since everyone else has their own problems to deal with Karin has always dealt with her problems on her own, in her own pace. And Yuzu knows that sometimes, people need help to cope with their struggles. Karin sighed, "It's nothing Yuzu."

The younger girl frowned, "Karin, ever since we exited the cathedral you've been acting weird. Like as if something's bothering you. So I need you to tell me..."

"Fine. Want to know what's the problem? _He's_ the problem!" Yuzu had a confused look on her pretty features, "What do you mean?" Karin scowled, feeling kinda pathetic about the whole thing but she couldn't help it. "I saw Momo have an arm wrapped around his..." She eyed her sister cautiously, "Karin, are you jealous?"

Karin's eyes widened, "What? No! Why would I be? I... I'm not jealous of anything!" Yuzu tried not to laugh. It was so obvious! Who knew her non-girly sister would be jealous of a little arm-clinging. "You are! Aren't you Karin-chan? This is so cute!" Karin's face felt heated, "I'm. Not. Jealous! I just jumped into conclusions, that's all."

Yuzu gave her a small smile, "I see. You should go talk to him," she glanced over her shoulder, "he seems rather lonely." she winked at her and Karin rolled her eyes, "And what about Hinamori?" Yuzu placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Just like you said, you jumped into conclusions."

Karin felt herself getting pulled up, and was shoved towards the white-haired captain. It's not like as if she didn't want to talk to him, as a matter of fact she wanted to tell him everything that he missed during the last five years and wanting to ask him numerous questions as to why he hasn't visited in five years and why did he forget about her. Why would he want to forget everything that they have been through?

She stood right next to him, blocking some of the lighting casting a shadow, and causing him to look up at her figure. Surprised that she actually went up to him.

"Hey." she said, sounding more confident than what she felt, he hummed in reply not really knowing what to tell her. "Is this seat taken?" he shook his head and she sat down.

"Nice wedding huh?" Toshiro began, breaking the ice, "Yeah, but the bride and groom aren't ever here yet." Karin huffed, and crossed her arms over her chest. He smirked, "They'll be here soon," Karin rose a dark brow at him, "And how do you know that?" He rolled his eyes and looked out the window that was behind him, "Because, I feel their spiritual pressure close. Can't you feel it?" he asked crossly. Karin eyed the young captain, her gray orbs slightly widened, _How does he know I can feel spiritual pressure?_ Karin felt a little flutter in her heart as she noticed that he remembered that little piece of information he figured out when she was only eleven. Karin felt his gaze on her and she look up making brief eye contact before she looked away, "How do you know I could feel spiritual pressure?" she asked quietly, Toshiro looked confused by her sudden question, wasn't it obvious? She had a strong riatsu, so of course he would know if she could feel spiritual pressure or not, "I'm a captain, Kurosaki. I should know if people could feel or not feel spiritual pressure."

Karin didn't say anything, being cut off by the sudden cheers, and looking towards the double doors, there she saw her brother and sister-in-law standing in all their glory still wearing the tuxedo and the wedding dress they wore in the cathedral. Everyone automatically surrounded them, wishing them a happy matrimony. "They look so happy." Karin smiled, "They do, don't they?" Toshiro agreed, just looking at them actually made him smile.

"I'd like to propose a toast!" Isshin announced grabbing a glass of wine, "To Ichigo and Rukia. May they have a wonderful time together and I'm sure Masaki would love to have a new member in the family. Cheers! And I'm sure you heard me earlier about the grand chilren." everyone laughed at the last bit and took a small sip of their drinks.

Karin then cleared her throat catching everyone's attention and stood up, "I'd also like to propose a toast," she began looking at the couple, "Now Ichigo, you can ignore our dads idiotic comments, but I would like it if I became an aunt sooner or later." Ichigo rolled his eyes, and Karin let out a half hearted laugh. "I'm just pulling your hair Ichi-nii. Now I know how long it took you to actually confess your love to Rukia. And I found it rather cute when both of you did it at the same time. But I'm warning you Ichi-nii, if you lose this one... I'm certain that you'll never find someone as magnificent as her again. Both of you are like opposites, but you know what people say; opposites attract. And this right here," she put her hand over her chest, "This is the most valuable thing any human or shinigami can have. So you better take really good care of it, or else it'll shatter into a million peices and it may never be fixed again." she rose her glass up, everyone doing the same, "To the happy couple!"

"To the happy couple!" everyone else cheered, and began with the regular chatter, Karin took her seat next to Toshiro once again and he couldn't help but see Karin in a new light. He knows that she meant that speech, there's no doubt about it.

He began to stand up turning around to face her and held out his hand, Karin eyed it confused causing him to roll his eyes, "Want to dance?" he asked, and Karin was taken aback by the question, "I-I don't know how to." she explained embarrassed, he smirked down at her, "Well you're lucky that _I _know. Just follow my lead." he pulled her up and Karin gladly followed him to the dance floor. "Is taicho dancing with your sister?" Rangiku asked Yuzu, who nodded with a wide smile, "They're perfect for each other!" she squeeled, and Rangiku couldn't have agreed more, "Rangiku-San, have you seen Shiro-chan?"

Rangiku looked up at Momo who was smiling at her sweetly, she smiled back, "Yeah, he's dancing with Karin-chan." she explained, and she quickly regretted telling the young lieutenant that, Momo's sweet smile then turned into a frown, "Oh, when he's done can you please tell him that I need to talk to him... urgently?" Rangiku nodded, and Momo gave her a small smile before going off into a different location.

Toshiro wrapped an arm around Karin's waist and she put her arms around his neck, feeling slightly awkward about their proximity. "Relax." he whispered into her ear, she felt a chill run through her spine and nodded, letting herself relax in his hold and they swayed back in forth with the rhythm of the music.

* * *

Toshiro had so many questions running through his mind at the moment, he feels like as if he _knows_ the girl he's dancing with, he feels like as if he met her a while back. There's a familiar vibe that comes off her and her riatsu also feels vaguely familiar too. He hates feeling confused about things he knows he should have an answer to, so tired about his confusion he asked the question he's been wondering about ever since he met her, "Have we met?" Karin blinked up at him, "What?" she asked, she wasn't expecting that question at all, not here, not now. "Have _we_ met before?" he asked once more, hoping that the next answer he will receive will help him find some peace of mind.

Karin looked away from him, _Yes. _"No. We haven't met." she said, knowing that he had his trade mark scowl on, "Then why do I feel like as if I have?" he asked out loud, but it was mostly to himself, Karin frowned as she looked into his eyes noticing a pained look. She knows that she should tell him the truth; that they _have_ met before. But she wants _him_ to remember everything himself.

The music soon stopped playing and the DJ spoke into the microphone, "It's time for the married couple's first dance!" he announced earning some cheers. Everyone who was at the dance floor soon went back into their seats and Ichigo and Rukia made their way up, hand in hand.

The music then began to play; starting with a slow mixture of a violin and a piano.

* * *

_Heart beats fast, colors and promises. How to be brave, How can I love when I'm afraid to fall. But watching you stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more._

_Time stands still, beauty in all she is. I will be brave, I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me. Every breath, every hour has come to this._

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more._

_And all along I believed I would find you, time has brought your heart to me. I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more._

**_*Instrumental*_**

"I love you." Ichigo whispered into her ear.

"And I love you." she replied breathlessly.

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more._

_And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more._

The music stopped, and the guests broke into cheers. Ichigo and Rukia were looking at each other lovingly, noticing no one else but each other.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! This chapter was really hard to write! Lol especially the whole priest part I had to ask my cousin to help me with that ._. Anyway, today is 9/11 D: I swear I was watching a documentary about it during the weekend and I felt like crying! And trust me when this was going on 11 years ago I had no idea what happened lol. 'Kay, enough of my rambling x) and now it's time for you to press that lovely button down there and tell me what you thought. Did you love it? Hate it? I need to know! Lol so u know what to do.**

**The song I used in this chapter (if you hadn't figured it out already..) is called A Thousand Years. By the amazing Christina Perri! Don't you guys think this is the perfect IchiRuki song? Lol**


	12. Interrupted confession

"Give a round of applause to the bride and groom!" the DJ boomed, everyone erupted into shouts, but Karin was too deep in thought to notice. He was vaguely remember her, and she felt relieved because of it. She knew she should've told him that he has seen her before that he does know her, but she thinks its too soon. It's only been a couple of days since they first arrived and she feels like if they haven't spent a lot of time together to claim that she does know him and that he does know her. It's only logical to give it more time.

She glanced at him through the corner of her eye, _But what would happen if I gave it too much time?_ If she waited for too long she knows she'll be too late to do anything about it.

"Taicho!" Rangiku's sing-song voice rang in the air causing Karin and Toshiro to stop in their tracks and turn to face the busty lieutenant, who was flushed from her cheeks probably because of the sake that has finally reached her system, "Momo was looking for you." She informed, Karin took that as a sign and left both of them alone, he raised a brow at her, "Is something wrong?" he asked, and Rangiku didn't fail to notice the concern in his voice.

She shook her head, "No, but she said that she needed to speak to you urgently." she explained, and not really knowing why Momo would want to talk to him he nodded and looked around the room, his teal orbs landing on the petite woman who was animatedly talking to the well known shop owner. He sighed and began to make his way towards her, Momo's eyes immediately brightened as she saw her best friend standing in front of her, "Shiro-chan!" She cried and then giggled as she noticed the scowl that he always seemed to put on when she called him that, "Matsumoto said you wanted to talk?" He questioned, and Momo gave a slight nod, "Yes, but its best if we don't talk here."

Toshiro rose a questioning brow, "Why not?" he asked, "It's too loud and you won't be able to hear." she reasoned, and made her way around the other guests. Toshiro sighed but followed her none-the-less, not really understanding why his childhood friend would want to talk him , _It might be something important._ He thought to himself. It's rare for Hinamori to look for him, and when she does its only so that they could go visit their grandmother which is literally once a month or two. He soon found himself walking into one of the vacant rooms, the music being muffled by the thick walls of the room.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked her once more, noticing how uneasy she looked, she sighed, "Shiro-chan~" she began.

"Captain Hitsugaya." He corrected, causing her to give a small smile, "I saw you dancing with Karin-san." Toshiro looked at her confused, and was taken aback, "Is that what you wanted to talk about?" Momo shook her head, "No, but I'm just curious..." There was a lull in the conversation before she began again, "... d-do you _like_ her?" She asked, Toshiro's eyes slightly widened, "What?" and Momo frowned, "I hardly even know her." he continued, but he couldn't ignore the ache in his heart when those words slipped out of his lips, _But I don't know her._

Momo flashed him a small smile, "I'm just kidding Shiro-chan," she reached up to ruffle his hair, "I know you don't _know_ her." but in reality she was actually relieved. "The real reason I wanted to speak with you was because... I finally realized something." she could feel his gaze on her, and she knew that he had a look of confusion on his features. "I've known you for so long, and I finally realized how much those moments actually meant to me~"

"_Taicho!_"

A vain popped somewhere in his head, and deciding to ignore the distant calls from his fuku-taicho he brought his attention back to Momo and silently told her to continue, "All those memories we shared together, those were the happiest moments of my life Shiro-chan..."

"_Taicho!_"

His white brows furrowed in annoyance as he noticed that Rangiku seemed to be getting nearer and nearer and he gave Momo an apologetic look causing her to frown, "I'm sorry Hinamori, But Matsumoto seems to be needing something. We'll talk later..."

Momo watched as Toshiro turned around and she knew she had to say something before it was too late. "Wait!" she called out and Toshiro looked down as he noticed that Momo has gotten hold of his wrist. "This is really important." She added her face flushed, Toshiro's eyes softened, "Make it quick."

"_Taicho!_"

Momo got closer to him, leaving little to no space between them. She sighed heavily and shyly looked down, "I knew I should've mentioned this earlier and right now isn't the perfect time to tell you but I finally realized that I l-li~"

"Taicho!"

Momo stepped away from him and both of them faced the busty lieutenant who was catching her breath. She looked up and noticed how close they were, Momo still inches away from her captain. Toshiro took a few steps back and faced his lieutenant, a visible vain on his forehead, "What Matsumoto?" He asked through gritted teeth, the older woman grinned, not noticing what she did wrong, "They're cutting the cake!" She exclaimed, "You should hurry, it's red velvet!" And with that she made her way back into the dancing hall.

Toshiro glanced over his shoulder and looked over at Momo, "Sorry about Rangiku interrupting. I knew this was going to happen, that's why I suggested talking later..." Momo smiled at him, "It's okay Shiro-chan, it wasn't important anyway. Now lets go try that cake!"

* * *

Karin sighed and looked towards the direction Ichigo and Rukia were standing, they were feeding each other cake and Rukia was blushing prettily as she accepted the piece into her mouth, "I brought you a slice of cake Karin-chan." Yuzu said, handing her a plate. Karin took a bite, "Wow!" She exclaimed, "This tastes great! You made it right?" Yuzu nodded shyly as she took a bite of her own, "Thanks," she smiled sweetly at her, "I have to tell you some thing." Karin gave her a confused look and noticed that Yuzu seemed to be flushed by the cheeks, even though it's not rare to see her sister blushing. She's easily embarrassed, and easily flattered so she shouldn't really be surprised, "What is it?" she asked and Yuzu seemed to become redder by the question.

"It's about Jinta-kun." Karin rose a dark brow at her, but Yuzu continued before she could say anything, "H-he told me that he likes me!" she blurted out and Karin just grinned at her, "It's about time." Yuzu sucked in her breath, "You knew?"

"It was so obvious Yu! Just the way he acted around you. I just can't believe he finally confessed." she took another bite of her cake and Yuzu glared at her, though it wasn't really threatening to begin with, it actually made her look cuter.

"Did you say anything back to him?"

"What?"

"I mean, did you also say that you like him?" Yuzu blushed once more and slowly nodded her head, Karin just laughed, "Then just make sure Ichi-nii doesn't kill him before you guys have your first date."

"Make sure I don't kill who?" both girls slowly turned to look at Ichigo's scowling figure and Karin just broke into another fit of laughter, while Yuzu looked away from him ashamed, "Jinta." answered Karin while grinning madly and Ichigo rose an orange brow at her, "Why would I want to kill Jinta?" he asked, and Karin's grin just grew wider, "He has his reasons. Or better yet, ask sister dearest here." she pointed to Yuzu who had her mouth half open and didn't dare to look at Ichigo knowing things will go completely wrong, "Yuzu," Ichigo began, catching the girls attention. She slowly faced him, "Yes Ichi-nii?" He crossed his arms over his chest, "What is Karin talking about?"

She gulped, "Umm... well... you see, Ichi-nii... Jinta-kun c-confessed to m-me not that l-long ago... But please don't do anything to him!" she pleaded and Ichigo let out a soft chuckle before ruffling her hair, "Don't worry Yuzu," he assured her while grinning widely, "I already talked to him."

Yuzu's fawn eyes slightly widened, "Really? Then does this mean you have no problem with us being together?" Karin watched Ichigo intently, waiting for his answer. She knows how Ichigo used to feel about him, she knows how Ichigo wouldn't approve of the ruby-haired teen, thinking that he wouldn't be able to protect the youngest and most likely the most valuable being in the Kurosaki house hold. She saw as Ichigo smiled down at Yuzu, and she couldn't help but feel happy for her sister. "I have no problem with him," Yuzu smiled brightly at him, "but if he hurts you in any way, I swear I'll break every part of his body." Karin sweat dropped as she watched her brother's retreating back and turned towards Yuzu who was oblivious of Ichigo's threat. "So does this make Jinta your boyfriend now?"

Yuzu turned a deep shade of red, she never considered calling Jinta her boyfriend. She never thought it would be possible to be honest with herself. And now that they are a 'couple' she doesn't know what they'll do once they go on their first date. "I-I guess so..." She stammered and Karin couldn't help but laugh at her, "What're you so embarrassed about? I'm sure you'll be happy together." Karin began to stand up, "And look at the time!" she exclaimed as she looked into the non-existent watch, "There's still time to dance, I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss this opportunity." Karin grinned at Yuzu before pushing her towards Jinta who rolled his eyes as he noticed them, "What are you doing?" he asked and Karin gently shoved Yuzu towards him, "She wants to dance." she answered.

Jinta looked down at Yuzu, who still appeared to be flushed by the cheeks and shook his head, "We already did." now it was Karin's turn to roll her eyes, "She wants another. C'mon Jinta, the wedding will be over in like half an hour and you're here making excuses?"

He scowled at her before looking at Yuzu once again, he sighed, "Fine, I'll dance with her. But this is the only time _you_ get to force us into this." Karin scowled, "I didn't force you!" she called out and she heard Jinta scoff before she went back to her seat.

Karin didn't know what to think next, she knows that her sister will have a happy relationship with him and she's happy that Yuzu finally found someone who cares for her. Karin sighed in annoyance, why did she have to fall for someone who is literally dead? She knows she's not well experienced in the romance category, she never expected herself to actually fall _in_ love. Yes, she has seen herself having a family of her own one day but never in her life has she planned on falling for a soul. The thought of it was just completely ludicrous.

Karin put her head down and looked at the almost empty room. Most of the guests already left, that was the obvious thing and she was actually relieved the party was almost over, not that she didn't have fun in it— she actually did have fun. It was actually the best night if her life.

And she also knows that this is going to be the end, after this who knows when she's going to see them again. Ichigo and Rukia decided to live in soul society one day but not any time soon, claiming that if they stay here they'll attract even more hollows due to their high spiritual pressure. So there won't be any reason for soul reapers to come back, it won't be necessary since there's hardly any hollow activity, and that means that there's also going to be no reason for _him_ to come back either. Karin clenched her fists together, _I'm pathetic._ She knows she's holding onto false hope, but she can't help it.

By now the music has completely stopped, and everyone was exiting through the door. The only people left were the bride and groom, Uryu, Renji, Chad, Urahara,Yoruichi, Orihime, Rangiku, Momo and Toshiro. The other guests already said farewell and are most likely heading back home or to soul society, "There you are." Karin quickly sat up and turned around to face him, "Aren't you guys leaving yet?" Toshiro rose a questioning brow at her, "Am I not wanted?" Karin felt her face heat up, "I-It's not that! I mean... I'm sure you're really busy with your duties and well... you can't possibly have time to relax~" a soft chuckle escaped his lips as he shook his head irritably, "Trust me Kurosaki, I would go back but Matsumoto wants to stay a while longer to catch up on her shopping, and _I_ have to make sure she doesn't max out my credit card."

Karin tried not to laugh, knowing Rangiku she'll buy everything she sees in the store and well Toshiro won't really be able to stop her. "C'mon _Taicho!_" Rangiku sang as she flounced her way towards them, she slung an arm around Toshiro's neck and grinned widely at Karin, "I'm so glad I got to see you again Karin-chan, after so many years!" That caught Toshiro's attention, _again_ what does she mean by again? He shot Karin a confused look, noticing how she didn't even want to make eye contact. _I'll just ask Matsumoto about it later._

"Look at the time Taicho! It's already late and I don't want to miss a second of shopping tomorrow. Let's go!" Rangiku grabbed him by his shoulder and literally dragged him away from her, Momo bowed in apology and dismissed herself as well. Karin sweat dropped, not really understanding how Toshiro could handle someone like Rangiku. She then stood up and walked towards Yuzu.

* * *

"Thank you for coming." Rukia said while smiling sweetly at them, "It was nice of you to invite us." Momo replied, bowing her head slightly in appreciation.

"You guys are staying for a couple of days right?" Ichigo asked catching they're attention, all of them nodded in reply, "Why not come with us to Karin's soccer game? I'm sure you guys don't have any plans and she'll appreciate it." All three of them gave each other weary glances, "We don't want to intru~"

"Of course we'll go!" Rangiku interrupted her captain, a vain visible on his forehead, "Great! It starts at three in the afternoon, at the local park." Rukia gave them a small smile, all of them waved goodbye and began to shunpo towards Orihime's apartment.

"I never knew Karin-san played soccer. Isn't that your favorite sport Shiro-chan?" Toshiro furrowed his eyebrows together in annoyance, "Whatever. Lets just get to Inoue's before Matsumoto completely passes out." she smiled at him, but she still couldn't help but frown soon after. It didn't take long for them to spot Orihime's apartment. Toshiro set Rangiku down in one of the extra rooms, "I know you could hear me Matsumoto..." There was a small pause before he continued again, "and you'll have a lot of explaining to do, don't forget that." with that he exited his lieutenants room and went into his own.

* * *

**A/N:** It's finally done! And please don't hurt me for this ridiculously late chapter update D: and how long has it been since I last updated? Like a month or two? I swear this chapter was the hardest to write seriously! And you know what's to blame? That curse called writers block (and half because of school work and what not lol) but it still sucked and well I didn't like it :/ so I'm sorry if this chapter kinda y'know sucks . And yes, this story will contain some HitsuHina because where will the drama be without it? Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought :) I really want to know how I did in this chappie! ;D


	13. Confused heart

Chapter 13

Karin stirred awake in displeasure as the sun shined in through her bedroom window, "Stupid sun." she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and sat up, still feeling exhausted of last nights events. "Karin-chan!" confused Karin opened her window and looked out, recognizing the voice of the busty blonde who always seemed to have a way of forgetting the important things. Now, she knows what Rangiku did wrong last night. She didn't fail to notice those words that slipped out of her lips and she's sure as hell that she didn't fail to notice the questionable look on Toshiro's face. But then again, the woman was drunk, and she hopes that Tohsiro took it an honest mistake of the intoxicated mind.

Karin gave her a half hearted smile, "Rangiku-san." she greeted, "Why're you here so early?" the woman broke into a fit of laughter causing Karin to slightly frown, _Was it something I said?_ "Do you not realize what time it is? I'm sure if you keep on having that look on your face, you'll be even later than what you are now..."

"What're you talking about?" she looked over her shoulder to have a better look at the clock. She silently cursed and gave Rangiku an apologetic look, "I'm sorry Rangiku-san, but I have to get going. I'll talk to you later." Rangiku just grinned up at her, "No need to worry Karin-chan!" she called out "We're going anyway!"

There was a loud thud coming from the room and Karin looked out the window once more while rubbing her head, "What?! I never knew about this!" She huffed in annoyance and grabbed her hair, "Fine. I'll see you at the game I guess." Karin grabbed her gear and ran down stairs, running past Yuzu and everyone else. "Karin I thought you~"

"Sorry Yu, but I really have to go. I'll see you at the game, 'kay?" Yuzu frowned at her sister's retreating back and turned to face the others, "I'm sorry about Karin, Kitsugaya-kun, Hinamori-san. I thought she wasn't here."

Momo smiled sweetly at her, "It's okay Yuzu-san, we understand that she was in a hurry. Right Shiro-chan?" Toshiro hummed in reply, "Is she always there so early?" he asked, Yuzu nodded in reply, "Yeah, but she should've been there earlier. She is team captain after all, she's worked hard for that title and she won't risk losing it, I guess she slept in, who wouldn't after a long night? I just hope she doesn't get into trouble."

"She'll be fine Yuzu, she knows what she has to do." Ichigo placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, reassuring her that Karin will be alright. She always is. But sometimes she comes home with bruises and scratches that are too great to be from a mere soccer game, and she remembers seeing familiar scratches on her brother.

Back when he met Rukia.

It's only logical to think that Karin might be doing the same thing, fighting those monsters and telling no one so that they don't worry about her. And even though Yuzu might make it seem like she's clueless about what's going on, she isn't. And she knows that Karin is risking her life for nothing, Ichigo and Rukia are here to protect the city and the people in it. They don't need her help and she knows it. Yet, why does Karin do it?

Yuzu sighed and gave Ichigo a small smile, "I guess you're right Ichi-nii." He grinned back at her and sat next to Rukia, "But is it alright if I invited Urahara-san to come along with us?"

"What?!"

* * *

Karin quickly ran towards the park and could see a small group of people gathered in the middle of it, and she quickly recognized them as her team mates. She met up with them, out of breath and ready to explain why she was so late, especially on a day of a soccer game but her coach beat her to it. Arms crossed and scowl in place, "You're late Kurosaki." Karin couldn't help but notice the anger in his voice, "I'm sorry coach I just~"

"I don't want to listen to one of your excuses Kurosaki. If you keep on coming late I don't know if I could keep you as team captain, or even keep you on the team." Karin's heart seemed to have stopped, "Take me off the team? But..."

"No buts!" The coach boomed, "I've already made up my mind. Don't fail me again, you hear?"

"You can't do this! It's not fair, especially for someone who has worked hard for that title and for the team." Karin looked over at the silver haired teen, her best friend, Mia. "Mia, you don't have to do this." Mia's sparkling blue eyes softened, she sighed heavily and dropped the subject. Their coach placed a hand on Karin's shoulder and looked into her eyes, "One chance Kurosaki, I'm only giving you _one_ chance. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Karin hung her head low as her soccer team coach walked away. Mia walked up to her, curiosity written all over her pretty features, "Why're you always late Karin? It's starting to get out of hand." Karin sighed, "I over slept today okay? It won't happen again."

"You said that way too many times already. Karin, is there something you aren't telling me?"

_Yes_. "No. It's nothing Mia. Lets just get ready for the game." Mia nodded, though, she feels like as if Karin is hiding something from her. Ever since they were kids, they've told each other everything. No secrets have been kept and they knew each other like the back of their hands. Mia sighed and decided to confront Karin about it later. Right now they have a game to win.

* * *

"Isn't this exciting taicho? We get to see Karin-chan play against another team!"

Toshiro shook his head in disbelief, "It's just a game, Matsumoto." he said cooly, earning a pout from his lieutenant. He sighed, "Remember what you said last night? Before we left and went back to Inoue's?" Rangiku's smile disappeared and was replaced by a frown, "Did I say something that upset you?" Toshiro shook his head, though he doesn't know if he's upset about it or not. "No. But before we left you said something to Kurosaki that caught my attention, do you remember what it was?"

"Do you mean Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Karin."

Rangiku was taken aback, "Karin? I don't... taicho, what are you talking about?" He stopped in his tracks and stuffed his hands into his pockets. Of course Rangiku wouldn't remember, "You told her that it was great seeing her again, after so many years. What did you mean by that?" she let out a nervous laugh, "Uh... well you see taicho..."

"Are you guys going to be standing around there or are you coming?" Both if them looked up and found a scowling Ichigo, and Rangiku took that chance to change the subject or to at least put it off until later. She ran up to them and Toshiro clenched his fists together in frustration, _Typical_. "C'mon taicho! We wouldn't want to be late!"

He began to walk, staying a couple feet behind them and was deep in thought, _After so many years... _How many years have passed? He's always come to the world of the living with Rangiku, there could be no way she has met Karin without him, she always introduces the people she meets anyway and the fact that she is Kurosaki Ichigo's younger sister... Is it be possible that they could've met but he's forgotten? _Impossible_. But then there's this hollow feeling in his chest when they mention her name, or when they talk. She's the one who keeps him up late at night, just the thought of her makes him feel so confused, she makes him doubt himself... it's not right if Rangiku knows her and he doesn't. Then there was the meeting, when Karin introduced herself to his lieutenant, she made it perfectly clear that she hasn't met none of them.

**How can you be so sure?**

"_What are you saying Hyorinmaru?_"

**Haven't you noticed the way she acts around you? Or everyone else for that matter.**

"_Don't start with your nonsense, I'm perfectly aware of how people act around me, and I don't need you to point that out to me._"

**Look at your lieutenant, I'm sure she's hiding something from you. Yet, you don't want to find out what it is...**

Toshiro rolled his eyes, "_Don't you think I know that, I just don't know how to confront the matter at hand. She's always making an excuse not to._"

**Or is it because you're afraid of what you'll find out? I'm sure she's waiting for you to say something to her, she's been waiting ever since you arrived here...**

"_What do you mean?"_

**Forgive me master, but I cannot tell you more. I've already given you a lot of hints, yet you can't seem to put the puzzle together. You'll have to figure it out yourself.**

Toshiro let out a heavy sigh. This was ridiculous, even his Zampactou knows something that he doesn't, it's like if everyone is hiding a secret from him and he's desperately trying to figure out what that secret is, only that he already knows it concerns the middle child of the Kurosaki family.

The light clapping took him out of his trance, making him realize that they already arrived and he, along with everyone else, turned to face Mr. Urahara who seemed to have been there for a while now, "You seemed to have made it just in time for your sister's soccer game Ichigo-san." Ichigo scowled, "Of course I'll come to her soccer game. Why wouldn't I?"

The shop keeper fanned himself slowly, "Aren't you supposed to be at your honeymoon?" he asked, hiding his smirk while the two newly weds blushed deeply at his question, "Th-that's none of your business!" Ichigo stuttered, "And I see you've made yourself comfortable, what's with the whole get-up?" he asked, desperately trying to change the subject. Mr. Urahara's smirk grew wider, "Tesai made a picnic!" he sang, "And since Yuzu-chan invited us, we certainly couldn't help but make a feast."

"It's just a soccer game..." Ichigo sweat dropped. He looked out into the soccer field, noticing that the game has finally started and the other team seems to be having the upper hand. "Karin-chan sure is a great soccer player." Momo said in awe, as she observed Karin as she swiftly took the ball away from the other team. Ichigo's expression softened, "She's been playing for years, even Toshiro here should know..."

Toshiro's eyebrows furrowed together, "It's captain Hitsugaya to you, and I don't know what you're talking about."

"What do you mean? You did come here and~ Ow! What the hell Rukia?!" she glared at him and pulled him to another direction, causing the others to look at them confused, "I wonder what's gotten into her..." Jinta said as he took a bite of his rice ball, Yuzu smiled sweetly at him, "It's probably nothing. Now, lets enjoy all this food!"

* * *

"What was that about?" Ichigo asked through gritted teeth, Rukia still glared at him and had her arms crossed over her chest, "Are you stupid or something?!" she whispered loudly at him, he glared back at her, "What're you talking about Rukia?" He asked, his arms crossed as well. Rukia sighed in annoyance, _Could he really be this dense?_ "Hitsugaya taichou doesn't remember your sister. You idiot!"

"He what?!"

* * *

**A/N:** I'll just stop this chapter here :) and since I have a week off of school (due to the thanksgiving celebrations ^.^) I'll be able to work on the story more frequently :D so that's a little heads up for all of you. Anyway, please tell me what you thought :) your reviews always make my day. Seriously ^.^


	14. Questions asked, Questions answered

Chapter 14

"Hitsugaya-taichou doesn't remember your sister. You idiot!"

"He what?!"

* * *

"Rukia, you can't be serious?" Ichigo asked in disbelief, "I mean, he's _Toshiro_ he doesn't forget things."

Rukia rolled her eyes, "You really are an idiot aren't you?" Ichigo glared at her, "You don't have to insult me about it either..."

"Look, you saw it for your self didn't you? He doesn't remember meeting her, so Rangiku and I have been trying to help him remember."

"Well, it isn't working." she kicked him in the shin, "Can you stop hitting me? And how come I didn't know about this? Does Yuzu know?"

"She does." Rukia simply stated, "And she's been supporting Karin with the whole thing." Ichigo sighed, "I still can't believe he forgot, and after he helped her out with her soccer game." his expression darkened, "That little twerp! I'm gonna get him for this!"

"Calm down. It's been five years Ichigo, and he hasn't seen her until recently."

"But still, Karin has managed to make the memory of him stay fresh." Rukia had a thoughtful look in her eyes, "That may be true," she began, "but the reason she remembers him was because~" _he means so much more to her than what she thinks._ Ichigo rose a brow at her, waiting for her to finish what she was going to say but the shaking if her head told him otherwise, "Let's talk about this later, we did come here to support your sister after all."

Ichigo nodded in agreement and as he was walking towards the others with Rukia by his side, he couldn't help but feel a little bit of anger towards the shinigami captain. He never actually considered Toshiro to be the forgetful type of person. But then again, he's always been the busy type too and he can't really blame him. He sat down with the rest, "What'd we miss?" He asked, as he began to reach into the picnic basket, "They're both tied, five to five and if they don't make this shot, your sister's team loses." Ichigo frowned, Karin can't lose. This is the most important game in the season... _She has to win!_

"Karin, if you lose I swear I won't let you have my room once I move out!" Everyone sweat dropped, "What a nice way to show support..." mumbled Rukia.

Karin looked at them, her face set into a deep scowl. The ball rolled towards her feet, ' _Like hell I won't have his room! _She began to run towards the other team's goal, swiftly dodging everyone who tried to take the ball away. She smirked, knowing that victory was just a kick away. But suddenly, Karin felt herself falling, "You should've payed more attention, number 27." 'Damn' Karin cursed as she hit the ground.

Everyone was silent, and Toshiro tensed up as he looked out into the soccer field wide eyed. _Why do I feel like as if I need to help her? _He clenched his fists together, _Damn_ _it, Kurosaki~_ "Look! She's standing up!" Momo pointed out, Toshiro looked out intently and noticed that she winced as she took a step, "Is she seriously going to keep on playing?" he asked, Ichigo looked at him, anger flashing in his eyes. "She's not the type to give up so easily, but _you_ wouldn't know that."

_But I do know that..._ He gulped, just watching Karin get injured made him want to rush over there and help her... support her. To _protect _her. But he knows he can't do anything about it.

Karin looked out into the crowd, sweat dripping off her chin. How could she be so careless? She should've seen it coming. She should've made that goal and won the game, but they still have a chance to win and they all know it. Her eyes landed on the mop of white hair, making brief eye contact before she looked away. His eyes were full of concern, and this wasn't the only time she's seen them like that. She saw them when she was eleven, when she first met him.

When she first laid eyes on him...

She still remembers how those eyes made her heart have a curious flutter, how he offered to help her team against those middle schoolers. Karin smiled to herself, it was all the small things that he's done that made her fall for him. Yet, he doesn't know how much he means to her. She took a deep breath in, and took the ball away from the other team once more, "You're not as fragile as I thought you were." the other girl taunted. Karin ignored her and swung her foot back, putting more force into her kick, "You really piss me..." Her foot made impact, "Off!"

The ball flew into the goal, and everyone cheered. Karin faced her team with a triumphant grin as they all surrounded her with praising words, "Karin!" Mia called out and hugged her, "That was awesome! Even though you did get hurt." Karin scratched the back of her head sheepishly, "It doesn't hurt, really. I'm over-" she took a step, "-it. Ow!" she exclaimed and grabbed her ankle in pain, Mia laughed. "Are you going to be able to walk towards your family?" she asked, Karin shook her head, "I might need a little bit of help." Mia knelt down beside her and wrapped Karin's arm around her neck, "Then I'll help you, c'mon get up." Karin grinned at her, "Thanks." and she stood up, limping towards Ichigo and the others.

Ichigo looked up, eyes filled with worry and Mia set her down next to him, "Karin, are you okay?" Yuzu asked, rushing to sit next to her. Karin nodded, "I'm fine, my ankle just hurts." she replied, shifting uncomfortably under everyone's gazes, "You should go home and rest." Urahara suggested, Karin glared at him, "Why are you here anyway?" The older man smirked behind his fan, "Yuzu-chan invited me!" he sang, slowly fanning himself as if he were flattered. Karin scowled, "You should listen to him, Kurosaki." Toshiro began, catching her attention, "I told you that I'm fine, I don't need to go home and rest."

"Why're all of you picking in Karin-chan? She could stay if she wants." Rangiku chimed in, Karin flashed her a greatful smile but it quickly disappeared as she noticed how irritated Toshiro has gotten, "She's injured Matsumoto," he began as calmly as possible, "she has to go home and rest."

"Toshiro has a point Karin, you should go home." Ichigo spoke up, "Ichi-nii, but I'm fine. I swear."

"Karin," Mia placed a hand on her shoulder, "you should listen to all of them, I'll see you on Tuesday okay?" Karin nodded, "Fine, but how'll I get home?" she asked, but she didn't have to wait long for an answer as Toshiro kneeled down in front of her, "Get on." he said.

"What?"

"I'll carry you home."

Karin felt her face heat up, "Tosh, you don't have t~"

"Just get on." he demanded once more, Karin wrapped her arms around his neck, noticing a hint of pink and his pale cheeks, _He looks cute when he blushes._ She thought dreamily. Toshiro held onto Karin tight, making sure that she wouldn't fall. He stood up and faced the others, "I'll be back at the apartment." Momo nodded and Rangiku had a knowing smile adorning her lips, trying hard not to let out a squeal of delight at the scene in front of her.

But all the while Momo couldn't help but envy the Kurosaki child, "_Shiro-chan~_"

* * *

"You didn't have to do this, you know." Toshiro scowled, "What're you talking about, Kurosaki? Of course I had to." Karin shook her head, "No, you didn't. But knowing how stubborn you are of course I wasn't going to argue with you." Toshiro sighed, "This was the only thing I could do to help." he said in a low voice, causing Karin to lift her head from the crook of his neck "Huh?" she asked, he looked at her from the corner of his eye, "When I saw you fall... I felt like as if I needed to help you. I had a sudden sense of déjà vu, like as if I've been there before but this time I wasn't there to help."

Karin stayed silent, "I'm going to ask you this question again, Kurosaki and I want you to be honest with me." she gulped, knowing exactly what he was talking about, she nodded. He exhaled slowly, "Have I... met you before?"

Karin's heart began to speed up, debating whether or not to tell him the truth. She looked up into the sky as she noticed how the sun began to set, leaving the sky in colors of blues, oranges and reds and the clouds a soft pink color, "The sun's setting." she mumbled, a chuckle escaped his lips, "Don't change the subject."

"I wasn't."

"Then answer me."

Karin sighed, she didn't know he was going to ask, she never expected it. And if she had known, then she wouldn't have let him take her home so easily. It's still too soon anyway, she thought, for him to completely remember her even if she does claim that he has met her back when she was eleven.

"Kurosaki I need you to ans-"

"You know me well enough to call me by my first name." She finally said, Toshiro was silent, "You met me five years ago, on this exact spot." His eyes widened as he finally payed attention to his surroundings. They were both on top of a hill, with the same exact railing he found so familiar, "You helped me with my soccer game against middle schoolers..." he furrowed his brows together, "You saved me from a hollow, and twice to say the least." her voice was much lower now, "You told me that you were going visit, but never did..."

"Kurosaki, I~"

"...but I guess you were too busy with paper work right? That you never had a chance to visit your best friend within these past five years..."

"Kurosaki~"

"And what really gets to me Toshiro is that... you forgot the promise you made me."

Toshiro's eyes widened, _I made her a... promise?_ "Karin, I can't remember any of that..."

"Of course you wouldn't." she chuckled bitterly, "It has been five years, but you are beginning to remember right?"

"I don't know." he answered her truthfully, Karin frowned "Wait, did you just call me..."

"Karin?" He finished for her, "Yes, I did. It's not too late to start remembering now right?"

She smiled widely, "Right!" she exclaimed, and ruffled his hair, "And you were shorter than me too." she added, the playfulness was clear in her voice. A vain popped somewhere in his head, "I was never short." he said through gritted teeth, Karin smirked, "Oh sure, you have grown. But back then you could've passed for a grade schooler." she teased, laughing loudly while he carried her. He smirked, "You're a lot heavier than what I remember." she stopped laughing, "What'd you say?" she asked, earning a soft chuckle from him, "Okay? Now, what's so funny?"

"I'm just glad," he said while looking up at the sky, "that I finally have some peace of mind. And it's all thanks to you Kurosaki."

Karin felt her cheeks heat up, "Whatever. Now take me home, my foot is killing me!"

* * *

_Karin skidded into a halt, and looked back at the monster, "What's the problem? Can't catch up?" She teased but all she earned was a loud piercing screech. She smirked, **I could probably defeat it with my soccer ball! **she took the ball out of her back and set it down. She took a few steps back in order to put more force into her kick, "Here we go!" she swung her foot back and kicked it with all her might. She watched as the ball made contact with the hollow at full speed but made no damage what so ever. "Shit." she cursed, "Not even a damn scratch." and she began running again._

**_What am I going to do now? I just can't keep on running away._**

_She glanced at the hollow from the corner of her eye and it was quickly catching up to her. Karin cursed under her breath, **I have to get rid of this thing, I have to protect that little kid!** she looked back at the hollow before she took a right turn._

_She suddenly felt a sharp pain hitting her right knee, and she winced in pain as she realized that she was now bleeding. The hollow caught up, and stood in front of her. She looked into its beading red eyes, "You think you found yourself a tasty treat huh?" she said bitterly, unable to stand the pain on her knee._

_It raised it's arm, ready to finish her off completely. She closed her eyes, hoping that it would be quick and painless but nothing came. No, what she felt wasn't pain. It felt cold and strangely comforting, she heard it screech in pain and it was then that she decided to open her eyes._

_A familiar mop of white hair stood in front of her, out of breath and his sword stained with blood. "T-Toshiro~" she said, wide eyed and in a voice just above a whisper. She scowled, "What the hell are you doing here?!"_

_That seemed to have put him off balance, and a beam of red light came from the hollows direction, hitting Toshrio in the process. He cursed, and charged towards the over sized monster freezing it completely. He sighed heavily, as he put his sword back onto his back and faced Karin, scowl in place._

_"What did you think you were doing?" He nearly shouted, Karin began to stand up but winced again as she did so, "You didn't have to come, I could've handled it my self"_

_"What the hell are you talking about? You nearly died, if it weren't for me rescuing you."_

_Karin rolled her eyes, "I'm not someone who needs rescuing Toshiro. Those souls need rescuing, I couldn't just sit there and watch that hollow eat him."_

_Toshiro's eyes hardened, "It's not your job to protect those souls, Kurosaki." Karin clenched her fists together, "Oh yeah? Then why weren't you, nor Ichi-nii there? I'm strong enough to kill those things, I'm strong enough to protect souls." Karin turned around, and began to walk away, too angry to even notice the pain to her knee._

_He grabbed her wrist, causing her to stop and face him, anger flashing in her eyes, "I can't risk seeing you in danger." he looked into her eyes, Karin snorted, "Don't be ridiculous." he held onto her tighter, "I made a promise Karin," she rose a dark brow at him, "that I'll protect you, whatever happens."_

_She stared at him wide eyed._

**_Idiot_**

* * *

**A/N:** I was so excited to make this chapter, especially the flash back \(*0*)/ lol. And for a little heads up, I'm planning on making Toshiro remember Karin during the next two chapter or so, then from there the story will continue to how their relationship blossoms and what they go through in order to make it happen haha :D so keep an eye on that! I would also like to thank my reviewers :') seriously with you you guys the story wouldn't be where it is now. Anyway, review, favorite, follow. Anything that floats your boat :) Until next time!


	15. Just a bit longer

Chapter 15

Toshiro arrived at the foot of her door step, deciding if he should enter the Kurosaki household or not. He took in a deep breath, he doesn't know why he feels nervous about knocking on the door, he's done it before but that was before he knew that he has in fact met the raven haired Kurosaki. When he carried her up to her room last night, he was surprised to see how one half was completely organized and the other a complete mess, with the bed not even done and papers scattered all over it, he found it ironic that she apologized for the mess but didn't actually mean it. Then there was that feeling again, having a sense that he's been in there before, having the messy room and her apologizing for it but not meaning it. He exhaled slowly, he didn't actually know why he was standing in front of her door step, he made the excuse that he went to see how she was feeling but now, he wasn't so sure. _I should probably come back with Rangiku and Momo._ He turned around and began to take a step, but the sound that someone was opening the door made him tense up and freeze.

Ichigo looked surprise, "What're you doing here so early?" he asked, Toshiro scowled, _Great._ "I was just about to leave." Ichigo casually leaned on the door frame, eyebrow raised and arms crossed, "You came to see Karin didn't you? I'm telling you now, her foot is better... She could actually move it."

Toshiro stuffed his hands into his pockets, but didn't say anything else. Both of them stood in silence for a while, the warm morning air, showing signs that summer was just beginning and the small breeze blowing through the leaves, "Thank you for bringing her home." Toshiro looked at him, "Why're you thanking me for? It wasn't a big deal." Ichigo shook his head, "She needed to speak with you, and you gave her that opportunity to do so."

Toshiro looked away, as if he were embarrassed that even Ichigo knew that he has met his sister, "Like I said Kurosaki, it wasn't a big deal. Now, I'm going back to Inoue's. Matsumoto is probably wondering where I am." Ichigo looked taken aback, "So you're just going to leave with out even seeing Karin?" he asked, Toshiro sighed, "There's no need to since you already told me that she's doing fine. I'll see you later."

"Why don't you stay for breakfast? I'll call over Rangiku and Momo if you want." Toshiro furrowed his eyebrows together, "I'll be seeing you around Kurosaki." With a wave of his hand, Toshiro turned on his heel and began walking, leaving a scowling Ichigo behind.

* * *

Karin's eyes fluttered open, as she heard her bedroom door open. She sat up and winced once she finally realized that her foot was in no conditioned to be walked on. She looked up, looking into the eyes of the towering figure that stood in front of her, "What do you want?" she asked him, crossing her arms over her chest, silently telling him that she was in no mood for nonsense, "Toshiro, came to visit. Well... it wasn't really a visit." Karin rose a brow at him, "Did he need anything?" Ichigo scratched the back of his head, "I think he came to see how you were doing, but he was about to leave when I opened the front door."

Karin stayed silent, her lips formed into a small pout. Shouldn't she be talking to him right now? Instead of her idiotic brother, who, for some reason, isn't at his honeymoon with his wife. Now that she thinks of it, she hasn't seen Rukia ever since her soccer game. Curiosity got the best of her, she looked up at Ichigo who seemed to be in his own little world, "Where's Rukia?" she finally asked him, Ichigo shrugged, "Who knows, I think she's still sleeping." Karin sweat dropped, "What kind of husband are you?" she teased, "You don't even know where the mother of your possible child is." she smirked, noticing how Ichigo became really red from the face and she tried not to laugh as he tried to find the right words to say, "Rukia's not pregnant," he finally said, "and why are you talking about this sort of stuff, you're just like dad."

Karin scowled, "Don't compare me to that sorry excuse of a father." she leaned back on the wall, and they both sat in silence for a while before Karin spoke, "Would you like to have a baby?" she asked, Ichigo looked at her shocked, "What?" Karin rolled her eyes, "Would you like to have Rukia's child?" she said, as if it were the most obvious question out there, Ichigo's eyes softened, "Why did you think I married her for? I would love it if she carried my child, but she doesn't seem to be ready for a child, so that's why we haven't really 'tried'."

"Is that really stopping you? I mean, I wouldn't mind having a nephew or a niece."

"It's not stopping me..."

"It wouldn't hurt if you tried right?" Ichigo stuffed his hands into his pockets, "Yeah, it wouldn't. But I also wouldn't want to be putting too much pressure on her, and I wouldn't want to be the only one having a child." Now it was Karin's turn to blush, "You do realize you're talking with a sixteen year old right?" Ichigo smirked, "You weren't the only one I was referring to. But either way, find someone who takes good care of you."

"That's the plan."

Ichigo took a look around, "You should clean up, weren't you embarrassed that Toshiro came into the room looking like this?" Karin shrugged, "He didn't seem to care, and I wouldn't care if he cared. But he seemed rather conflicted, though he's been conflicted ever since he came. Well, that's what he told me."

Ichigo had a look of confusion flashing through his features, and Karin couldn't help but look way, "Don't look at me like that, you know what I'm talking about." Ichigo heaved a sigh, "You told him that he's met you before?" Though he said it more as a statement than a question, Karin nodded slowly, "How could I have not told him, when he's the one who asked me? When he carried me home... I could almost hear a plea in his voice. I didn't really get a good look at his face."

Ichigo's gaze softened, _So you finally told him huh? _he never expected much to happen during the captain's visits, he never knew how close Karin has gotten to him. Heck, he didn't even know he forgot about her until yesterday. "You're going to see Mia tomorrow right?" Karin looked at him, surprised at the sudden change of subject. She nodded, though she wasn't really sure if she actually will. "Then make sure you're feeling better. I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss visiting Mia's brother." He smirked and exited her room, leaving her alone in her own thoughts.

"Damn, I almost forgot."

* * *

Rangiku stared at her captain's blank face, ever since she woke up she found him missing, then when he came back from who knows where he seemed to be in a foul mood, "Taicho?" she questioned cautiously, trying hard not to hit a nerve. He opened an eye, and Rangiku nearly regretted calling out to him as she realized she's interrupting his meditation, but that didn't really stop her. Well... not until now actually, "Where were you this morning?" the temperature dropped a few degrees as he exhaled slowly, "None of your business." _Well that's helpful..._ Rangiku released a small pout. She had to think of a way for her captain to tell her where he went, constantly watching him stress out over nothing, began to make _her_ worry for _him_ and stress isn't good for someone who looks as young as he does. She crossed her arms over her chest, being deep in thought then she snapped her fingers, causing a visible vain to show up on her captains forehead, "I know! Why don't we go over Karin-chan's place? Didn't Rukia say they were heading off today?"

The temperature dropped some more, but he didn't answer. A chill ran up Rangiku's spine, noticing the dark aura that seemed to be surrounding her captain. She sweat dropped, "I see you're not in the mood," she began to head out the door, "I'm going shopping Taichou, I'll see you later!." And with a wave of her hand she left.

Toshiro opened both his eyes, finding himself in the now vacant room. They'll be leaving in three days, he can't stay there any longer and he knows it. He heaved a sigh, things would've been much simpler if Rangiku was being honest with him. It's not that he blames her for what happened either, she did give him signs but he was probably just too naive to notice them back then.

He heard the door opening and Toshiro's scowl instantly returned, "Not now Matsumoto."

"I'm not Rangiku-san. Shiro-chan."

His gaze softened, "Hinamori... what are you doing here?" she showed him some grocery bags, and Toshiro nodded. Momo smiled at him, suddenly feeling nervous as she realized she was alone in the room with him, his gaze focused on her intently. Momo blushed, "I-I bought some ammanato! I thought we could take some back to soul society." Toshiro smirked, "You didn't answer my question."

"Huh? Oh!" she nervously look down, "U-umm... since I didn't see anyone... I thought no one was home so I-I decided to look around just to make sure."

Toshiro nodded in understanding, and each of them

stayed in silence for a while, Momo finally looked up, though she noticed that Toshiro had a rather grim expression on.

_Did something happen?_ Momo shook her head, it mostly had to do with Rangiku, she thought. He looked over at her and Momo gave him a small smile, "Aren't you going to put those away?" she perked up, "I was about to do that." she gave him one last smile and exited out the door. Momo inhaled deeply, she's never felt that nervous in her life, her heart started speeding up as his gaze landed on her. She set the grocery bags down, "This is probably the best time to tell him." she spoke lowly, afraid that someone was going to hear her. She looked over at the room he was in, the door being slightly open allowing her to see that he has returned to his meditation. Momo frowned, she knows better than to interrupt him, but she knows that she won't have another chance like this again, and she _has_ to tell him before its too late.

_I only see her as my sister. _Those words kept ringing in her ears. She knows how he feels about her, they did grow up together as siblings and for some time she saw him as a brother. It was a ridiculous idea to even think that they would see each other more than siblings, friends perhaps, but nothing more. But _she_ grew and she knew that what she felt for Toshiro didn't have anything to do with being siblings, she began to like him, to love him, a secret crush that she only knew about and no one else. Momo sighed, she wouldn't want to jeopardize what they have, what they have is too precious to ruin with a petty crush right? She could wait a bit longer, and she hopes that while she waits he won't see her as a sister anymore, wait for him to break down the barrier he has so that she could enter. _I'll wait for you, Shiro-chan. Just a bit longer._

* * *

"I'll be see you guys in a month."

"But it's too soon, why can't you leave tomorrow? Or in a week?" Rukia smiled at Yuzu, who has been crying her eyes out since she found out they were leaving today, "Don't worry, a month always goes by fast. Trust me." Yuzu nodded a sad nod and hugged her.

"MY SON IS FINALLY GOING TO BRING ME A GRANDSON!" Isshin ran out, tears of joy in his eyes, Ichigo drop-kicked him, "Don't be stupid dad!"

"Oh Masaki," Isshin bawled, hugging the gigantic poster of his wife, "our son doesn't want to give daddy dearest a grandchild!" Everyone rolled their eyes, and Karin turned to face them, "Take care of yourselves okay?" she hugged them, "I should say the same thing to you." Ichigo shot back, Karin grinned, "Rukia, make sure to take care of this idiot, okay?" Rukia snickered, earning a glare from Ichigo, "It will be no problem," she smiled, "I've been taking care if this fool for a long time now." then, she frowned, "I wonder where Rangiku-san, and captain Hitsugaya are. I told them we were leaving today."

"Who cares if they're not here? They're probably too busy with captain and lieutenant stuff." Rukia glared at him, "They're on break you idiot, they don't have to work." Ichigo yawned, "Well, I don't see them. And if we don't leave now, we're going to miss the plane."

Karin rolled her eyes, "Ichi-nii, the plane leaves in an hour. You won't miss it."

"It's better to be safe than sorry."

"Rukia! Ichigo! I'm so glad I caught you before you left!" Rangiku called out, catching both of their attention. Rukia's eyes lit up, "Rangiku-san, captain Hitsugaya, Hinamori-san! I was wondering when you would come." Rangiku gave her a rib crunching squeeze, "how could we leave with out telling you goodbye first? And here," she handed her a box, "a gift from me to you."

Rukia gratefully accepted it and smiled widely at her, "Thank you." she said, "And thank you for joining us on our special day. And for other things too." Rangiku hugged her again, "Make sure to call, or if you have a chance, visit once in a while okay? We'll be expecting your call." Rukia got in the car and with one last wave of their hand, they drove off.

* * *

Karin heaved a sigh, as she finally reached her bedroom. The conversation she had with Ichigo got her thinking, _Find someone who takes good care of you._ she groaned in frustration, "Ichigo, you idiot! I already did find that _someone_ but he's dead and barely remembers me!" she threw her pillow to the wall and sat down on the edge of her bed. "I need some fresh air." she grumbled angrily, she climbed out of her window and went to the top of her roof. She inhaled deeply, instantly calming down and looked out. The stars were just beginning to appear and a full moon was out, a breeze brushed through her hair causing her to get goose bumps.

Karin sat down and hugged her knees close, "What're you doing up here?" startled, she looked up, "How'd you find me?" she asked back, Toshiro smirked, "I knew you would be up here, you always do when something seems to trouble you." he answered, sitting down next to her as he did so. Karin moved away a bit, feeling uncomfortable with their sudden closeness. Both of them sat in silence, and Karin couldn't help but look at him from the corner of her eye. He's changed so much in the last five years, but he still seemed to have those cold, teal eyes that haven't changed at all. And all the while she wonders if he's thinking the same thing. Then, she realized it, "Wait," she began, catching his attention, "You _knew_ I was up here? But I thought... you didn't... remember me."

He looked at her, and smirked, "I actually remember you now, Kurosaki. I remembered earlier today, while I was meditating." Karin's eyes widened, "What?" he shook his head, "I'm not liking the fact that you're still fighting hollows." Karin scowled, "You're an idiot, and the reason I still fight them is the same reason I told you all those years ago."

Toshiro scoffed, "Hollows are getting stronger, you won't be able to handle them."

"That's what you told me last time!" Karin shot back, feeling herself getting angry all over again. Karin exhaled a sigh, "Do you remember the promise?" Karin asked quietly, Toshrio looked up at the stars, "I told you right? That I'll protect you. Whatever happens..."

Karin's eyes widened, "You actually remembered..." He looked at her then, her face glowing in the moon light and her gaze focused intently on him, "Of course I would remember, if it was something that important." Karin frowned, and Toshiro returned to his star gazing.

She tore her gaze away from him, and both of them sat down in an awkward silence. Karin knows that what she feels right now isn't a mistake. She's felt like this for five years, possibly longer if she remembers correctly, and the fact that he finally remembers made her heart beat wildly against her chest. She's surprised that even he can't hear it. And she sometimes wonders what he feels while they sit next to each other, while they talk to each other, and while they make eye contact.

Karin has always thought that this was only going to be a petty school girl crush, she's always been attracted to his good looks, and his icy personality, hoping that she could look through it and see a warmer side of him someday, and that maybe, just maybe, she would get over him and continue with her life. But she was wrong, she realized that the days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and months turned into years. And it was then that she realized that it wasn't_just_ a crush, she realized that it was something more and she was afraid of that feeling.

Afraid that her feelings won't be returned.

"How's your foot feeling?" he asked, taking her out of her thoughts. She moved her foot slightly, "It's better," she answered him, "see?" he nodded and again, they sat in silence. He exhaled slowly, "I'm sorry." Karin stared at him in shock, "What?" she asked, thinking that she didn't hear correctly. He looked at her then, "I said I was sorry." she furrowed her brows together, and scoffed, "Don't go soft on me Toshiro."

He scowled, "Why won't you accept my apology?" he asked, irritated, "It's not that I'm not accepting it, it's just that... You have nothing to apologize for."

Toshrio's eyes narrowed, "I forgot about you Kurosaki, how could I not say I'm sorry? I know that I hurt you and it bothers me that I haven't told you anything." Karin stayed silent and clenched her fists. "Idiot," she said quietly, and stood up. She looked down at him, her eyes glistening with tears that were threatening to fall, "I chose to ignore that." His eyes slightly widened, "I chose to ignore the pain that you've given me, because I knew you would come around and you did."

"Kurosaki I'm~ sorry... I shouldn't have come." He stood up and Karin looked into his eyes, "I'm glad you did come," his gaze softened, "You're going soft on me Kurosaki. I'll see you around."

Karin blushed, and she was thankful that it was dark out, "Yeah," she said quietly. she watched as he left and smiled, "I'll see you around."

* * *

**A/N:** So here it is that moment I told you about... Ugh I swear this was not the way I planned on having him remember her -.-' but the story must go on and the drama in this story is yet to happen! And well, now that I think of it... This story will have some adventure, but that will happen once I'm more in depth with this story and what not lol. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D and tell me what you thought :) Oh! And before I go, I'll most likely post the next chapter later on today or by tomorrow so keep on eye on that


	16. The day before you left

The day before you left

Chapter 16

_Toshiro suddenly appeared at the edge of her windowsill and startled her as she was drifting off to sleep. "Ahh!" she yelled, hitting him on the arm, "you scared me!"_

_He landed softly on the wooden floor, and took a good look around until he eyes landed on her, she rose an eyebrow, "May I help you, Mr. Captain Shinigami?" she asked sarcastically, feeling annoyed that he decided to come in at the middle of the night for some thing that probably isn't even important. He sighed, and Karin furrowed her brows together, not understanding why Toshiro seemed to be having a problem. She saw how he opened his mouth but quickly closed it, causing her to become even more curious. Both of them stayed in silence, "Well?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. They made eye contact, "Lets not talk here." and before she realized it he grabbed her by the waist and took her to the rooftop of her home._

_"Are you finally going to tell me what's going on with you? Or can I go back in and actually get some sleep." He sat down, silently telling her to join him, "I have to go back." he finally said, Karin sat in silent shock. And she intently kept her eyes on him, begging him to look at her and to tell her that it was all a lie, that he could stay there longer. But his next words made her have a sinking feeling in her chest, a feeling that she hasn't had ever since she found out Ichigo was a shinigami, "I have to go back as back up."_

_She kept on looking, expecting him to look back at her, "So just like that? Where are they going to send you? Right in the middle of it all?" He finally looked at her, "It is said that the mission will originally take at least a year, but I... might not make it-"_

_"Don't come here and tell me your crap Toshiro." he looked taken aback, "I'm serious about this, Kurosaki." he said, his eyes burning into her dark gray ones, "And what are you? The bearer of bad news? The one who always has to come here and tell me all the stuff I don't want to hear?" he stayed silent, Karin smiled a sad smile, "I know there's a chance you won't make it back, but I don't want to hear that okay? What I want to hear is that you'll come back here and make it back, alive."_

_He stood up, Karin's gaze following him as he did so, "Tell me you're going to come back here. To tell me that you finished what you were asked to do in one piece." He didn't respond, and Karin smiled bitterly. He looked at her, "I'll see you soon."_

_A tear ran down her cheek, "I'll see you soon."_

_She looked down, not wanting him to see her tears and when she was sure he was gone she looked up again, __**A lot can happen in twelve months Toshiro. Tonight, you're here with me.**_

* * *

"Karin! Mia's here!" Yuzu called out, Karin got off her bed and walked out her door, "Thanks Yuzu, I'll see you later." Yuzu smiled at her, "I'm not going to be here for dinner," she blushed prettily causing Karin to raise a brow at her, "I-I'm going on a date with Jinta-kun!" Karin grinned, "Is that so? Then have fun on your date!" and she left out the door.

Mia was outside waiting for her, wearing a plain red t-shirt and a pair of jeans, with her hair grabbed into a high pony-tail. Karin smiled and hugged her, "I almost forgot about this." she began, scratching the back of her neck sheepishly. Mia smiled at her, "It's okay, at least you're going." Karin looked down at Mia's hand, she was holding a bouquet of sunflowers, _His favorite flower..._ she thought sadly. "Your sister didn't join us today." Karin looked at her, "She's going on a date, with her idiotic boyfriend. I just hope Jinta takes care of her."

Mia laughed, "Remember how all of us would hang out? I swear, you could tell that he liked your sister from way back then. I'm just surprised that he actually said something until now." Karin smirked, "He confessed at my brothers wedding, it must've been hard on him." Both of them laughed, and Mia looked down at the ground, her blue eyes softening, "What happened after the soccer game? You know, when that guy carried you home." Karin blushed, "Nothing!" she cried, "Nothing at all!" _Everything happened!_ Mia rose a brow at her, "Then why are you blushing? wait, don't tell me. Something did happened between you two!" Karin's face reddened even more, "You're wrong! He just... I mean... I-I~ I told him that I've met him before okay? It's kind of a long story."

Mia had a thoughtful look on her features and she laughed, "I see, then would you mind telling me this story, Karin Kurosaki?" Karin sighed, "His name is Toshiro Hitsugaya," she began, "I met him five years ago... and, he's been an important part of my life. He's helped out a lot while he was around and I only got to see him for a short amount of days back then. But in the five year gap he managed to forget about me... And to be honest with you Mia, it hurt me more than I thought it would." Mia stayed silent so Karin continued, "Yesterday, he came and talked to me. To tell me that he finally remembered and he apologized, though it was pretty pointless if you ask me."

Mia sighed, "Do you... like him? I mean it's okay if you do, but the way you talk about him. He must mean something to you, right?" Karin was taken aback, "I don't like him," _Lie_ "I only see him as a friend," _Lie_ "I will never like him." _Lie_. Karin stopped, what was she saying? This is Mia she's talking with, her best friend, someone she trusts completely. Mia'll understand if she just happened to _like _someone from another world right? Karin looked over at her, she was smiling, "I see," she said, and turned to face Karin too, "He just happens to mean a lot to you right? But not in a Romantic way?" Karin nodded, though, she wasn't so sure now.

"It looks like we're here." Mia said quietly, as they entered the cemetary. They opened the gate and they walked towards the tombstone that had the words "Miku Takumi. Beloved son and brother." Engraved on it, Mia sighed, "It's been so long since I've seen him in person. It almost feels like if he never exsisted." Karin put a comforting hand on her back, "Don't say that. He's your brother, he'll get mad if he heard you say that." Mia laughed, "He would, wouldn't he?" Both of them sat in silence, letting the afternoon air blow through their hair. And Karin couldn't help but look sadly at the name, _Miku_, her childhood friend. "In a blink of an eye it all just ended." Karin looked over at her, Mia's eyes flowing with fresh tears, "If I could've done something to prevent all this from happening, things would've been different." Karin wrapped an arm around her, "We were kids. Nothing could've been done, Mia. You have to get over it and move on, I'm sure he would've wanted it that way." She sniffed, and got closer to Karin, "He's always been fond of you, you know."

Karin nodded, "Yeah, I know. He saw me like another sister." Mia shook her head, "No, he's always liked you Karin." Karin was taken aback, "What?"

"He always said how amazing you were and how he would like to have you as his girlfriend, and every night he would tell mom and dad how much fun it was hanging out with you." she looked over at Karin, who still seemed surprised. She tried not to laugh, "But he was just a kid. He didn't know what he was saying." Karin looked down, "I never knew this," then she scowled, "but he knows that my feelings for him were just mutual feelings. He was a year older than both of us, he should've figured it out."

Mia smiled, "He swore on his life that he would never give up on winning you over. But I guess he can't do anything about it now." Karin hugged her knees close, "You're brother's an idiot."

"Do you think he's up there... in that place your brother mentioned?" Karin looked up, "Every soul goes up there, well that's what I've heard from Ichi-nii and Urahara."

Mia rose a brow at her, but didn't say anything. They just sat there in silence, both of them in their own thoughts.

* * *

The cherry blossoms were in full bloom that day, making the park look like some sort of pink wonderland, Karin and Miku met under those cherry blossoms, when her mother was still alive, and Mia just happened to be with Miku when they met, the older idiotic brother who happened to say the wrong thing at the wrong time, "'You look like a boy.'" Karin smiled at the memory, though, she still doesn't know why he laughed even though she ended up giving him a swollen cheek, but for some reason, the sky seemed even bluer that day and it pissed her off even more. Ever since that day they would hang out regularly, and eventually, she learned where they lived and it changed to a whole different friendship. One that changed everything. They were able to trust each other completely, no secrets were kept because there was no need to.

They could read each other like an open book.

And Miku, just like Ichigo, he was over protective of his sister. Even Karin became part of their family, but apparently Miku didn't see her as a sister, but something more. Something Karin never considered a possibility even when he was alive because she only saw him as family, as a friend she cared deeply for.

Then he left.

_There was a blizzard that morning, and Karin walked towards their house. She knocked, "Mia! Miku! Let's go to school!" Karin waited for a while until someone opened the door, it was their mother, "Karin-chan, how loud! They'll be down in a minute. Would you like to come in while you wait?" Karin's eyes brightened and she entered the comfort of their home, her cheeks and nose red because of the snow. Mia and Miku came down, dressed in their winter clothes and school bags in hand. They kissed their mother goodbye, "I would like to drive you guys to school but dad drove off with it."_

_Mia smiled, "It's okay."_

_"Stay safe! And Miku, don't forget to hold onto their hand so that you don't lose them." He nodded, "Ah, Karin-chan wait." she turned around and the older woman knelt down and put her scarf up, covering her mouth and nose. Karin grimaced and the woman smiled widely, "Good," she laughed, "You three look so cute!"_

_"This is so uncomfortable." Karin said, her voice muffled by the scarf. Miku smirked, "Just endure it for now. We'll come home later!" And with that they left._

_The walk to school took longer than what it should have. All three of them still holding hands, Karin in the middle. The school still wasn't in view but they continued to walk anyway, then he let go and walked ahead, "I'm gonna take this route! I have some friends waiting for me."_

_"Mom said to hold onto each other! You're going to get into trouble!" Mia called out, he grinned, "I'll treat you to some candy if you don't say anything. Don't worry sis, I'll be okay!" Mia pouted but she continued to drag Karin through the blizzard despite the fact that her brother decided to go on his own. Karin looked back over her shoulder, his figure disappearing as he continued to walk._

That was the last time I saw Miku...

* * *

**A/N:** I know I promised to update this chapter like a week ago, but the holiday festivities took up a lot of my time and I wasn't able to upload it -.- but since I have the time now and a week before I head off to school again I'll try to update this story as much as I can :) and since I do have the next three chapters done hopefully I'll be able to upload them too so keep an eye on that... Until next time!


	17. A Visit in the Rain

Chapter 17

"Mia said he went to meet up with some friends, apparently the road was too slippery and a car crashed into him."

"What a waste... they're all still so young."

"The snow was falling down so heavily that we couldn't see clearly. When we could see it, it was already too late."

I heard what they were saying, but either way, I decided to knock, they opened the door, "Karin," the older woman greeted, "come in." I walked in, and I saw something that I haven't seen ever since I met them. Mia was... Mia was... she was sitting alone in another room, on the verge of tears...

* * *

_Regardless of when it is, I have you to accompany me. Regardless of when it is, during the happy moments or the sad moments_

* * *

Someone placed a hand on my shoulder, it was their mother. She had an unreadable look on her face and I knew what she was going to say, "But," I tried to protest, she shook her head and knelt down to be the same height as me, "I know you didn't mean any harm." I frowned.

"Karin... Come over here."

Everyone would... Act this way...

"Until now, I have not told Miyuki-oba-chan."

Everyone would be overcome by extreme sadness... Then after that life would return back to normal. My lower lip began to tremble and I finally broke down in tears. This sadness seemed like it would never end. But in various forms, however, "Karin, I think you're hungry by now. Come, have something to eat." my stomach was the same as before, hungry.

"... Is it delicious?" I gave a small nod, "...Yeah." And Mrs. Takumi smiled at me, "That's great." For a second the sadness stops and I showed a smile. Those things weren't any bad things but Miku... Miku... was gone. And Mia also... has never smiled again...

So I will not admit it... It's really unbelievable. Originally death and not able to meet is the same thing, but it's not like this. No matter whether we cannot see each other, but once we know where that place is, then that's enough.

It's already enough.

I soon found Mia and I sat next to her, her tear streaked eyes looking at me, "He'll always be alive in our hearts," I said watching the sun set, her eyes still on me, "And I, Karin Kurosaki, well become your sister. I'll do it surely, Mia."

_Childhood friends forever, being together forever._ That's the promise I made her...

* * *

"Indeed, I still don't want it to be this way." Mia looked at her, confusion written all over her pretty features, "No matter what will happen, Mia, you still got me, and you have to stay positive for the future." Mia's eyes softened, "Thank you, Karin. There's no need for me to wonder why my brother loved you so much..." Karin blushed and stubbornly looked away, "He's always been attracted to your personality, and the way you are able to handle everything with ease."

Karin didn't respond, she's not used to being praised by her best friend and the fact that she just found out Miku felt like that about her made it even more impossible to say anything. What would she say anyway? How could she respond when she knows her feelings for him aren't the same? She sighed and clenched her hands, "I think we should go already, the sky is getting cloudy." Mia looked up, "Is it going to rain? But summer is barely beginning." Karin shrugged and stood up, Mia's gaze following her, "By the looks of it... I think it will." Mia frowned and looked over at the tombstone, "We didn't even stay long enough."

"We'll come back another day, you don't want to get sick now do you?" She nodded, and Karin smiled at her, "Good, now let's go."

* * *

"Matsumoto, make sure to send the Captain Commander that we'll be going back in as little as one to two days." Rangiku frowned at him as she accepted the sheet of paper he was handing her and she couldn't help but notice the sad look in his eyes, _Does he not want to leave? _she was surprised that her captain was showing such raw emotion, the only time she's seen him like that was when Momo was in a coma and that was years ago. But this time... this time no one is hurt. "Will do taichou." she replied in her happy-go-lucky tone, hoping that he didn't notice that she's been worried about him. But despite all that, he looked at her, his voice sending a chill up her spine, "What're you worried about? Now go." She weakly nodded at him and exited out the door and once she was outside of the apartment she exhaled a heavy sigh and ran a hand through her hair, "Why doesn't he tell me what's wrong?" she asked out loud and she looked up at the sky, the dark clouds showing that it'll rain in any minute, "What a gloomy day."

"Rangiku-san?" Rangiku's gaze landed on the girl who seemed to be arriving from the grocery store and smiled, "Momo-chan, how are you liking your stay here?" she asked, Momo smiled, "I'm enjoying it... It's been fun, being around Kurosaki-san's family... and it's been a while since I've been down here, you know since Aizen..."

"Don't think about that now Momo, it's all in the past." she shook her head and gave her a reassuring smile, "I'm all right Rangiku-san, I'm just gonna go inside and get some rest."

"Alright, but I'm warning you, taicho seems to be in a bad mood so just... Um, make sure you don't bother him." Momo nodded and went in, leaving Rangiku alone once more.

The busty blonde groaned in frustration, "I'm literally going to get wrinkles because of this... Might as well go shopping."

* * *

Karin looked at the sheet of paper in her hand, feeling slightly out of place because of it. She sighed, and set it down. Yuzu left her a list of ingredients in order to cook dinner for herself but despite the so called help, Karin couldn't even cook some scrambled eggs even if she did try. So instead, she looked in the fridge, hoping to find some left over food from last night, and much to her luck she did.

She grabbed the container and put it in the microwave. She's home alone, yet, she doesn't understand why she feels so alone. It's not her first time staying by herself, she has always liked it to be honest. But today, today felt different. She can't really explain the feeling but she knows that her surroundings aren't the same.

She knows that it changed without her even noticing it.

_Miku has always loved you..._

"Shut up." she told herself, not wanting to think of the conversation she had with Mia. She'll always see Miku as a brother, a best friend. Not a potential lover. And that's the way she'll always see him... _Always_.

The beeping of the microwave took her out of her thoughts and she great fully took it out. The smell of last nights dinner caused her stomach to growl.

Once she was done, Karin washed the plates and went upstairs planning to take a bath. Then her eyes landed on the oversized poster of their mother, smiling serenely and eyes that were bright and full of life. Karin frowned and tore her gaze away from it and continued her way up the stairs and into the bathroom. She began to undress and turned the water hot, waiting for the bath tub to get full. After a while of waiting she smiled and got in, her tense muscles relaxing caused her to let out a sigh of pleasure, and her mind go blank.

The house was silent, the sound of the rain was the only thing that was heard through out the whole house and Karin began to get worried. Yuzu still hasn't gotten home and she knows that Jinta won't let anything happen to her. Slipping on a over sized t-shirt and some sweats Karin went back down stairs and turned on the television, "Might as well watch something while I'm home alone." she grabbed the remote and began to look through the channels, until one caught her attention.

_"There seems to be an accident tonight here by the train station. No one seems to know what happened but by the looks of it, it seems to be caused by an explosion... No word yet on the death count. We'll keep you updated. In other news the police found..."_

Karin leaned back, of course that accident was caused by a hollow. She found it strange that one actually showed up, after days possibly weeks of one not appearing. She turned it off becoming uninterested and decided to call it a day but the sound of someone knocking stopped her.

She went and opened the door, a wide grin on her face, "Yuzu! You finally came— Oh..." Toshiro rose a brow at her and Karin shook her head, "What do you want?" she asked irritated.

Toshiro has finally made up his mind, and he thought that it would be best for him to tell her before hand.

"I'm going back to soul society."

Karin's face expression was blank, she just stared at him and he stared back. "Oh..." was all she was able to say to him, "When will you be leaving?" she asked, Toshiro sighed and gave it some thought, "Make sure to meet me at the railing, on top of the hill. You know, where we-"

"First met." she finished for him, he smirked, "Exactly, now make sure to be there before the sun sets... I'll be going now." Karin nodded, and closed the door. _Meet him before the sun sets?_ Karin didn't know why she felt herself getting nervous, it's not their first time being alone together. She exhaled a sigh, "Stop holding onto false hope..." she told herself, she went upstairs and finally went to sleep.


	18. Heart of stone

Chapter 18

Karin has always been able to be remembered, whether it was in a good way or in a bad way. People always thought she had a fiery personality, always saying what was on her mind and not taking no as an answer, and because of that people looked up to her and some feared her. But people think that her greatest weakness comes within her heart, that her heart is made out of something fragile, that its made out of porcelain. Even Karin herself has realized that she doesn't do well with feelings, but that doesn't mean it shatters immediately.

No, not at all.

Her so called porcelain heart is actually her greatest strength. It helps her learn from her flaws and it makes her get stronger, causing her heart to become stone.

A heart of stone that is yet to be broken.

* * *

Karin glanced out the window, and she abruptly stood up causing Yuzu to give her a worried look. Karin didn't tell her anything, she just left out the door and began to run towards the destination, thinking that she'll tell her everything once it's all over. She took a sharp turn once she reached the end of her neighborhood because she knows that it's the shortest way to get there. And before she knew it, she was running up the hill, the sun beginning to set. She slowed down, not wanting to seem desperate.

She saw him, casually leaning on the railing with one hand stuffed into his jean pocket. He looked up, and began to stand up. And Karin could've sworn that time seemed to have stopped. They made eye contact, teal orbs looking into gray ones. She got closer to him.

"So you decided you're going back?" She asked him, hoping to get an honest answer from him. Toshiro clenched his fists together, he didn't fail to notice the sadness in her voice and once she looked away from him, he felt himself getting angry. The fact that she expected much more of him puts him on edge and seeing the strong spirited Karin in such a vulnerable state made him realize all that damage that he has actually caused her.

"Please don't look like that." Karin's eyes widened as she felt his arms wrapping around her waist, "I can't live with my self knowing that I caused you pain. I just- I don't ever want to hurt you... the way I did... ever again."

Karin didn't return the embrace, her eyes were swelling up in tears. She has finally decided that today was the day to break off all ties with him, but the tightening around her waist told her otherwise, as if he was afraid of something but she didn't know what. Karin sighed, "You idiot," her voice cracked a little, "I told you that it's not a big deal... you could let go now." he let go, and held her at arms length. Karin smirked, "It's not like you to act like this..." he scowled and leaned on the railing once more, "Let's not talk about this again." Karin's smirk grew wider, "Aww, is wittle Shiro-chan embarrassed?" she mocked, a visible vein appearing on his forehead, "You're really annoying you know that right?"

Karin shrugged, "You may say that Toshiro, but deep down you know you love me." he suddenly faced her, a shocked expression on his face. Karin rolled her eyes, "Don't give me that look, I was only joking." his stoic face returned, "I know you were... it just caught me off guard." she rose a brow at him, "Caught you off guard?" She shook her head deciding to watch the sun set instead, and he rolled his eyes.

_What if we never met?_ Toshiro couldn't help but think about the possibility, _If she hadnt met me then she wouldn't... she wouldn't be going through this. She wouldn't have been hurt, and she wouldn't have been waiting for me for five years. Yet, she chose to forgive me... _he glanced at her and she looked back and smiled.

He turned away, causing her to frown.

_We should have never met._ That was the only thing he could think of as he sat next to her on the railing.

"Say, Toshiro?" she asked catching his attention, he hummed in reply.

_We should have walked our seperate ways._

"Do you know when you'll come back?" He stayed silent, they both knew the answer to the question, and he didn't dare look at her. Knowing that she'll make him say things that aren't true, "My time in Japan has ended, Kurosaki. Who knows when I'll come back." Karin looked away from him, feeling disappointed by his vague answer but didn't question any further. She began to stand up.

"I'll be going then," he glanced at her from the corner of his eye, noticing that she had a rather sad smile on, "make sure to visit one day, 'kay?"

_We should never __**have**__ met... That's why I forgot you Kurosaki._

He watched her retreating back, hands stuffed in her jean pockets.

"I'm sorry."

Then he flashed stepped out of sight.

* * *

**A/N:** Well I guess this is the end of the first part of the story... But don't worry, this isn't the end. Look at it like another beginning :) The next chapter will take place in soul society, since every body is back and my OC Miku will be introduced completely there, hopefully... Lol. I also know that most of you would like to see some Karin vs. Momo action going on but like I've mentioned before, all of that is going to happen once I am more in depth with the story. So please review and tell me what you thought or what you think about my upcoming chapters :D Thank you!

Until Next Time!~


	19. Two of a kind

Chapter 19

"Yo Miku!"

The black haired shinigami looked up and grinned, "Hey Ryu." he greeted. "I heard your second in command came back. How's that workin' for you?" Miku smiled, "Things have been a lot calmer and more organized since she came back. I'm amazed how she's able to keep up with everything since we have no official captain." Ryu gave him a skeptical look, "You do know that your barracks hasn't had a captain for more than five years now right? Due to the betrayal and the historic winter war..." Miku glared at him, "Of course I know you idiot! Now, I'll be going back. See you later."

Ryu smirked and walked away with a wave of his hand, and Miku headed back towards the fifth division. Lieutenant Hinamori came back about a month ago, and everyone wanted everything cleaned off and spotless for her arrival. She seemed to appreciate it too. He sighed, "Might as well get to work."

"Takumi-san, can you please come in here for a minute?" Miku stopped and entered the room, Momo approached him with a stack of papers in her hand, "What is it Lieutenant Hinamori?" she smiled at him, "Can you please head towards the tenth division barracks and hand these to shi- I mean, Captain Hitsugaya? Tell him that they must be done by the end of the day." Miku nodded though, he wasn't really looking forward to seeing the famous ice captain. Well, not after the first time he has encountered him... but orders are orders and he can't disobey.

As he approached the building he was able to feel the sudden drop of temperature, but he didn't pay much attention to it. He knocked before sliding open the door. Toshiro looked at him, his desk full of unfinished paper work and it almost made Miku feel bad for the guy, "May I help you with something?" the tone of Toshiro's voice could've made any one just leave and come back later but Miku kept his composer. "Looks like you're almost done with your work." He mentioned.

Toshiro glared at him, "I'm not liking your sense of humor."

"It wasn't intended." he retorted, Toshiro leaned back on his chair, "So what is it your here for? I'm sure you didn't come here to have a chat." Miku rose a dark brow at him, "Don't get your hopes up captain." He handed him the sheets of paper, "Lieutenant Hinamori told me to hand these to you, and they must be done by the end of the day... Though, by the looks of it, It might take you at least an extra day."

"You're really observant aren't you? Look, Takumi, you're taking up my time so if you can please leave and let me work..."

"Doesn't your fuku-taicho help you with the paper work? I mean, with her help you would be done for the day." Toshiro sighed, "It's not what you think. You see, my lieutenant is a real piece of work... she works only when she wants to." Miku looked at him, "Then why don't you make her, you are captain after all."

"Don't you think I've tried?"

"Taicho!" Rangiku's voice sang, Toshiro furrowed his eyebrows together, "Speak of the devil. What is it Rangiku?" the busty blonde flounced her way towards his desk, completely oblivious of the man next to her, "I heard that Ichigo and Rukia Kurosaki came back from their honeymoon! Oh taicho, we should go visit them! Wouldn't you want to see Karin-chan and the others?" Miku's green eyes widened.

Toshiro pinched the bridge of his nose, "Not now Rangiku, I have too much paper work maybe some other time-"

"You know the Kurosakiy family?" All eyes turned towards him, Rangiku was the first to speak, "Aren't you that new recruit at the fifth division? And yes! We've actually met a few years back." she exclaimed happily. Miku nodded, "I see. I'm Miku Takumi, I'm honered to meet you lieutenant~"

"Matsumoto, lieutenant Matsumoto. But you may call me Rangiku." Miku nodded again and Rangiku smiled, "Do you know the Kurosaki family as well?" Miku avoided their gazes, "Uhh, not exactly... I've just heard about them..." he lied but the other two seemed to have believed him, "Oh... that's too bad. They're really great people, you might be lucky enough to meet them." he looked at Rangiku and smiled, "I don't think that'll ever happen... unless some sort of miracle happens, which I highly doubt will."

Rangiku grinned and patted his back hard while laughing loudly, causing Miku to wince, "How can you not believe in miracles? My little taicho here went through one a month ago..."

"Don't call me little." Toshiro snapped only to be ignored,

"... You see Miku-chan, taicho forgot all about Karin-chan due to the fact that we haven't been down to the world of the living for five years, but when we went to Ichigo's and Rukia's wedding he was able to see Karin-chan and remember her completely."

"Aren't you saying a bit too much Matsumoto?" Rangiku looked at him and smiled, "There's no need to be embarrassed taicho, I know you're happy knowing that you could be close to Karin again." Toshiro scowled, "Don't be ridiculous." a mischievous smile appeared in her face and she got closer to her captain, "Aww, does my captain here have a crush? It's okay if you do. Everyone man does have his own taste and interest, and I guess you're interested in Karin-chan."

"I'll be going now. I did what I had to do and there's no need for me to stay longer. It was a pleasure meeting you Lieutenant Matsumoto." Miku turned on his heel and left the building, Rangiku looked at her captain, "What came over him?" Toshiro didn't respond, his gaze was still on the door.

* * *

"You're doing fine Karin-chan, don't think, just let your body control itself."

Karin winced in pain as she tried to stand up, she was quickly running out of energy and her opponent wasn't even breaking a sweat. She narrowed her eyes in concentration, trying to look for an opening, "Don't push yourself Karin." the purple haired female said, Karin was finally able to stand tall and held onto her wooded sword tighter, "One more time." she breathed and charged towards Yoruichi. She easily dodged Karin's attack and placed her palm against her back, Karin cursed and looked over her shoulder. Yoruichi concentrated her energy towards her palm and mumbled a quick chant, sending Karin towards the other side of the room, causing her to crash against the wall. Yoruichi approached her, her face serious, "I told you not to push yourself, you're completely drained out of energy."

"I'm not done yet." Karin said as she tried to stand up, but Yoruichi shook her head and held her down, "If I do any more damage to you, I could easily kill you and we don't want to risk that."

Karin stopped resisting and Yoruichi let her go, allowing her to sit up, "Karin! What happened to you?" she turned to face the newcomer and her eyes brightened, "Ichi-nii... You finally came back." he seemed to ignore her and his eyes were filled with worry, "What have you been doing while I was gone?" he turned towards Yoruichi, "Where's Urahara?!"

"Now now, Ichigo-san, where not hurting your her... lets just say we're 'protecting' her." Ichigo glared at the man in front of him, "Protecting her? She's bruised and bloody! She could've died!" The tugging on his shirt calmed him down only slightly, "Don't do this now Ichi-nii, I'm fine and I chose to do this... they're only showing me the basics."

"Only the basics? Karin, just look at yourself. And you Urahara, why did you agree to this?"

The man in question hid a smirk behind his fan, causing Ichigo to be even more angry at him, "Your family seems to be an interest for hollows. You have noticed this yourself right?" Ichigo nodded, "I have, but that doesn't explain the reason why Karin is in this state." Urahara shook his head, "I realized that Yuzu-chan isn't the one luring them, her riatsu isn't strong enough to alert hollows but she is able to see them and sense them from a distance like Karin-chan here."

"So Karin is doing this to protect Yuzu?" Again Urahara shook his head, "No," the seriousness of his voice surprised him, "she _is _the one being targeted. They are after her, that's why she has-"

"That's why she has to train to protect herself." Ichigo finished for him, Urahra nodded, "Exactly, but Karin-chan doesn't know that she's the reason for all the hollow activity here." Ichigo's eyes widened, and looked down at her sleeping figure, "What? but she's barely a teenager."

"A teenager who will become an adult and have riatsu that's out of control. Has she told you about her headaches?"

"Headaches?"

Urahara nodded, "Yes, headaches. I've been giving her something to take care of them for the past year now." Ichigo's eyes hardened, "Why haven't you told me about this?" Urahara shrugged and handed him a box, "I want you to give this to her, it'll help her keep her riatsu under control and hollows won't be after her as long as she keeps it on..." Ichigo accepted the box and opened it, it was a necklace, "Why can't you give this to her?"

"Because Ichigo, you're her brother and she doesn't trust me enough to accept a mere accessory. Tell her you got it for her from your trip, I'm sure you understand."

But he didn't understand, the fact that his sister was being hunted down by hollows made him worry for her. What if they kill her? What would he do then? "She'll be perfectly safe, but then there's a possibly she could become a soul reaper."

"I don't want her to see the things I've seen."

"Then give her the box, it's your choice Ichigo-san."

Ichigo gripped the box tighter and looked at the shop owner, "Fine, I'll give her the box, just don't put her into anymore danger."

"I can't promise you that."

* * *

Toshiro let out a sigh of relief and stacked the last of his papers. He was finally able to finish even without Rangiku's help, but that doesn't mean he isn't angry with her. The things she was saying put him on edge but he didn't fail to notice how Miku reacted when they simply mentioned the Kurosaki family. He walked out his office and headed towards the first squad barracks, intending to turn in the paper work before it gets even later. The moon was already out and stars were shining brightly, "I see you're finally done." Toshiro scowled, "Yes, but if you left earlier I could've finished earlier." Miku smirked, and patted Toshiro's head, "I heard you're the youngest captain around here... is that why you're so short too?" a tick mark appeared on Toshiro's forehead and the temperature dropped a few degrees, "I'm not short," he snapped, regaining his composer after the insult, "And aren't you supposed to be in the fifth division? You're not really allowed to stay out like this." Miku brushed the question away, "It's hard to forget someone who gave you so much to remember, isn't it captain Hitsugaya?"

Toshiro glared at him, "What the hell are you talking about Takumi?" Miku glared right back, "How could you forget about someone you experienced so much with? How could you forget about Kurosaki Karin?" Toshiro's eyes widened, "So you have met the Kurosaki's before, why'd you lie about it?" Miku rolled his eyes, "Don't change the subject captain Hitsugaya, answer me and I'll answer you."

"I forgot about Karin because we shouldn't have met, we shouldn't have experienced so much together. When we met it was mere coincidence." Miku rose a dark brow at him, "You forgot about her because you two shouldn't have met? It was mere coincidence? That's a load of crap if you ask me."

"No did ask you. I shouldn't be talking to you about my personal life, but since I did my side of the bargain it's your turn to answer my question."

Miku looked up at the night sky his green eyes softening at the memory of the girl who meant so much to him. "Yes, I have met the Kurosaki family before and I really have no idea why I lied to your vice captain back then but I knew the Kurosaki family ever since I was a child, though the only one I felt really close to was Karin." to be honest with himself, Toshiro was taken aback by Miku's sudden tenderness, his voice was soft yet firm, as if he was trying to fight back unwanted feelings. Then he chuckled bitterly and ran a hand through his black hair, "You could say I was selfish back then, I met her when I was five and she and my sister were four..." His eyes hardened at the memory, "Two or three years later, there was a blizzard, and she came over that day so that we could go to school together. Then I told my sister to go ahead with out me once we were half way there, I knew because the direction I was heading I was able to see the school despite the storm, and the whole time I was walking away from them all I felt was her child-like gaze on my on my back..." Miku sighed, "That was the last time I saw her and my sister."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, here's the next installment for this story and I would just like to thank my reviewers :) seriously, without you guys this story wouldn't be where it is now so thank you for that! :D and for a little treat I'll post the next chapter up shortly so keep an eye on that... Not much to say so until next time!~


	20. Refreshing

Chapter 20

It's been exactly a month and two weeks since he has last seen her, and he knows she'll be furious with him if he doesn't go down there and visit soon but there is no reason for him to go... There's no reason for anyone to go down there to be exact. The fact that there has been nothing out of the ordinary happening down in Japan, or in Karakura Town, has everyone up in sieretei with nothing but a bunch of unnecessary paperwork to be filled out. Not that he doesn't like it... Something about paperwork manages to calm him down, and it keeps him focused but even he gets tired of it after days of constantly filling out the same thing. Even Kuchiki-taicho brought the subject up in a meeting, which rarely happens and to his surprise, the captain commander took it Ito consideration, saying that he should try to make it "funner" but that comment only set the conference room into an uproar and not in a good way. Ukitake-taicho and Kyoraku-taicho mentioned how the captain commander was becoming too soft, and he also agrees with them, it mostly had to do with the fact that no one has disturbed the peace of soul society therefore, causing the captain commander to become softer? He didn't know but that's probably the main reason why.

He ran a hand through his already disheveled hair before he entered his office again, it has been a long day and he couldn't wait to actually get some sleep, but his hopes were crushed when he saw his lieutenant with a sake bottle in her hand and giggling uncontrollably, "Taaaaiiiiccchhhoooo~" she stretched on, the smell of alcohol evident to his nose, a tick mark appeared on his forehead, "Why're you out so late? It's not like you to... to- taicho?" She blinked multiple times in order to regain her focus, Toshiro on the other hand, was fuming. He leaves for ten minutes and comes back to a messy office and a drunken Rangiku. And he knows that he shouldn't really be surprised that this would've happened, but he also suspected that Rangiku herself would have some self control.

"What the hell is this Matsumoto?" He asked her, the temperature around him dropping to the point where frost began to appear. Rangiku blinked, and sobered up almost immediately, her cheeks still flushed, "Umm..." He scowled and walked in, Rangiku's gaze still following him, "Well?" he pushed on, his arms crossed over his chest. Rangiku smiled sheepishly, "I... I just though that we needed to celebrate, that's all. No need to get all angry taicho." she pouted, Toshiro exhaled a annoyed sigh, "So you decided to celebrate by yourself? That's a new one. Look, since this isn't the first time this has happened I'm letting it slide. You should know better by now." Rangiku smiled brightly and embraced her captain in a rib-crunching squeeze, "You're such a softie taicho! I'm so lucky to have you!" Toshiro pushed her off of him, scowl in place, "I'm going to get some sleep, I'll deal with you later Rangiku." Rangiku smiled at him as she watched him turn on his heel, "I hope you get a good nights rest!"

Toshiro looked over his shoulder, "Whatever."

* * *

"Karin, I brought you something, here." She accepted the box, and Ichigo looked at her expectantly, "What is it?" She asked, Ichigo rolled his eyes and opened it for her, her eyes slightly widening at the sight of it. "I'm not one for wearing accessories, but this is beautiful. Who knew you had such great sense in Jewelry." Ichigo smiled at her but he felt guilty for lying to her. He knows the true purpose of the necklace, but if it's to keep her safe then it'll be enough.

Karin eyed it, taking in the beauty of the blue sapphire that dangled graciously from the chain. She wasn't expecting a gift from him to be honest, and she wonders if he brought Something for Yuzu too. Karin looked at him, "I'm flattered that you brought me this Ichi-nii but I don't know if I could wear it." He took hold of the necklace and put it around her neck, and smirked, "Don't be an idiot. It looks good on you and it's not everyday your brother brings you something from his honeymoon." Karin scoffed, "Well, I didn't ask you too. Anyway, where's Rukia? I haven't seen her."

Ichigo was finally able to put the necklace on her and sighed, "She went back to soul society, they said that she was needed there urgently."

"And how come you didn't go?" Again he sighed, "Because I'm sure she was able to handle whatever they were needing her for." Karin frowned, "You miss her don't you?" He shrugged, "It's not like I'll never see her again. And why didn't you tell me about your training with Urahara?" Karin crossed her arms over her chest, "It's not like I had a choice... I mean, you and Rukia weren't here to take care of the hollows and that other sorry excuse of a shinigami doesn't help at all. So of course I had to do something, dad doesn't seem to mind."

"But I do."

"Don't do this to me Ichi-nii, I want to feel useful. And I call killing hollows useful."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at her, "Don't say nonsense Karin, you're useful in the clinic."

"No," she corrected, "Yuzu is useful in the clinic, I'm just in the way..." Ichigo stood up, "I can't believe you think so low of yourself. You are useful in a lot of ways, now I'll go say hi to dad and I'll see you later." Karin nodded but stopped him before he left out the door. "Can you tell him that I'll be late for dinner again? I'm going back to Urahara's to get something I need. And thank you for the necklace, I appreciate it." Ichigo blinked at her and smiled, "Fine, just don't put yourself in danger." and with that, he left out the door.

Karin frowned and looked out her window, "I can't promise you that Ichi-nii."

* * *

Entering the large room Rukia held her head high, and met the gaze of the captain commander. She wasn't expecting to be called up so soon and as she stood in the middle of the other commanding officers she couldn't help but wonder why she was there.

"Kurosaki Rukia, you must be wondering why you've been called up so suddenly?" she nodded, "Yes sir, is something the matter?" The captain commander opened a wrinkly eye, "Since you are Kurosaki Ichigo's lawful wife, you are the one to send him the news." she nodded in understanding so he continued, "You must tell him that his family is being targeted." her eyes slightly widened, and almost lost her composure, "What? Targeted by who?" she asked, concern clear in her voice. Toshiro, on the other hand, was also interested in what he had to say, "They're constantly being attacked by hollows. We don't know the cause, but the reason I'm telling you this is to keep his family, which is also now yours, safe." Rukia glared at the ground and shifted her gaze to him, "Will do sir, I'll warn him right away. Now if you'll please excuse me."

She exited the room, and everyone else headed back to their barracks. Rukia sighed and began to walk towards the senkaimon but someone stopped her before doing so, "Kuchiki," she turned on her heal and was surprised to meet teal eyes, she smiled at him, "I'm a Kurosaki now captain, there's no need to call me Kuchiki anymore. Though, I kinda do miss it... is something the matter?" Toshiro shook his head, "sorry, but I heard what the captain commander was saying about Kurosaki's family..." Rukia gave him a knowing look, but didn't say anything, "... I want you to protect Kurosaki's younger sister, since she may be the main cause of all the hollow activity." Rukia was taken aback, "I understand captain but, why Karin?"

He smirked at her then, "Because Rukia, I promised her I was going to protect her."

* * *

Karin entered the small shop, only to be greeted by silence. She scowled, and turned around only to meet the shop owner himself.

He fanned himself slowly, "That's a nice necklace you have Karin-chan, do you like it?" she glared at him, "Ichi-nii gave it to me. Anyway, enough with the chat. Do you have what I asked you for?" Urahara smirked behind his fan, "Always cutting to the chase I see," he showed her the small box, "Are you sure you want to forget your feelings towards him? There's always a possibility you want keep on loving him." Karin snatched the box out of his hand,

"Don't be an idiot, of course I want to forget. I can't be living like this, so I might as well get rid of unwanted feelings." she observed the container and looked back up at Urahara before popping a pill into her mouth.

"Refreshing, isn't it Karin-chan?"

"_Yeah_."

* * *

**A/N:** well here's the chapter I promised you about. And while I'm doing this I might as well explain why I made Karin "forget". First off, I was getting kinda tired of making Karin hopelessly in love with Toshiro so I decided to do this little number instead and the second part mostly had to do with the summary. As you all noticed the summary itself says; "Confused by an unexpected love because of an inevitable circumstance. Fate is making its move." Now, that tells you a big part. Meaning that something big is going to happen between the two and that something wouldn't happen if Karin _loves_ our little captain here. And the next part of the summary; "They had no way in controlling what happened. It was an ending neither of them wanted... They're not the same anymore." Well I'll just leave that to your imagination because I think I already gave you too much detail :) lol.

Now that I'm done explaining, please review and tell me what you thought! :D until next time!~


	21. Blaze

Blaze

Three months have passed since the news that his sister was being targeted was brought to him and he sighed, looking at the second oldest Kurosaki from across the table, he smiled fondly at her as her gaze met his. She smiled back of course, and she immediately went back to her meal. Ichigo looked over at his father, who was reading the daily newspaper and drinking a cup of what looked like coffee. He frowned at the memory when he mentioned to his father that Karin was being attacked, only to be brushed off by a boisterous laugh and a pat on the back as the whole conversation was taken as a huge joke.

Rukia's indigo eyes landed on him, analyzing his facial features with worry. When she told him about the news she was surprised to find that he already knew, that Urahara has already told him when they arrived from their honey moon. Her eyes then landed on Karin and Yuzu, both of them dressed in their school uniform. Karin set her chop sticks down, abruptly standing up and glared at both of them, Rukia's gaze followed her, "Why are both of you looking at me like that!?" The annoyance in her voice was clear, "It's making me uncomfortable, please stop." Rukia and Ichigo glanced at each other before looking back at Karin who was clearly waiting for an answer, "How's your training with Urahara going?"

Karin was taken aback, "What?" was this really why they were looking at her worriedly? She gave it some thought before answering, "It's going well, actually. It's not a big deal." she sat back down, answering them honestly, looking at her brother and sister-in-law expectantly and completely forgetting about her breakfast.

Isshin rose a brow at the sudden awkward atmosphere and cleared his throat, causing everyone to look at him, and this was one of the few times he actually looked serious, "This is quite a problem I'm seeing here." he said while crossing his arms across his chest, "What's going on Ichigo, Rukia?"

Ichigo glared at him, "You know perfectly well what's going on, old man! Don't act dumb."

"We're going to be late to school," Karin spoke up, looking between her brother and father who looked like they were ready to kill each other, "And Rukia, please make sure these two don't kill each other. Let's go Yuzu."

Rukia nodded, "Be safe!" she called out to them and she turned back to Ichigo, who was still glaring at his father, "What are you talking about, Ichigo?" Isshin asked, reclining back to his seat and drinking a little bit out of his cup. Ichigo shook his head, "I thought you were going to be the one who was going to protect this family!"

"I am protecting this family." He stated firmly, Ichigo scoffed at the older man's reason, "No you're not. Karin is clearly in trouble and you're just sitting there doing nothing but acting immature and clueless!" Isshin sighed, "You're the one who's acting clueless Ichigo." Ichigo rose a brow and folded his arms over his chest, "How so?" he asked, irritated. Isshin set his cup down and looked at him firmly, "You're not looking at the big picture son. Do you see her in trouble? No, I didn't think so, and she certainly doesn't need us to baby sit her. But I do understand how you feel."

Ichigo gaped at him, "She's barely sixteen! And how could you possibly know how I feel?"

"I'm her father, Ichigo. Of course I would be worried about my own daughter, and I trust her enough to protect herself from any danger that comes her way."

Ichigo frowned and looked at Rukia who nodded at him, "Your father has a point Ichigo." He scoffed and turned around, deciding to drop the subject and began walking up the stairs.

Rukia scowled, "I hate it when he's stubborn." she said exasperated, Isshin chuckled and placed a warm hand on top of hers, "Don't worry Rukia, he will soon understand. It'll just take time."

She smiled at him, "I hope so."

* * *

Yuzu followed close behind her, a frown pulling on her lips as she eyed her sister who was a few steps ahead of her and she stopped, causing Karin to turn around and face her with questioning eyes, her own frown on her face, "Do you know what's going on?" she asked, Yuzu looked at her, _What?_ "No." she answered honestly, Karin lowered her gaze and began walking again.

Yuzu knew that she was disappointed by her answer but neither Ichigo nor Rukia has told her what they're so worried about. Her thoughts then went back to the white haired captain, and a smile spread across her face as she quickly caught up to her sister, "Do you miss Hitsugaya-kun?" she asked, Karin abruptly stopped causing Yuzu to bump into her, "What?"

Yuzu playfully rolled her eyes, "You heard me, Karin-chan. I said if you miss Hitsu-"

"I know what you said!" Karin cut her off, Yuzu's frown returned, "Then answer me." Karin grimaced, "I do miss him. He is my best friend after all, of course I would want to see him.

Yuzu beamed at her and pulled her into a small hug, "I knew you still loved him! I just knew it!" Karin pulled her away, "I don't love him."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't. Where'd you get that idea from Yuzu? I never loved Toshiro."

Yuzu stared at her with confusion, wasn't Karin waiting for his return because she loved him? Isn't that why she made him remember her? Karin turned away from her and Yuzu stood there wide eyed, "I-I'll catch up to you later, Karin-chan. I have something to ask Urahara-san."

Karin looked over her shoulder, "Fine, just... Don't take too long, okay?"

Yuzu nodded and went the opposite direction, if anyone knew what was going on, Urahara would know the answer. So walking towards the small shop Yuzu knocked and was greeted by the shop owner himself.

"_Yuzu-chan!_~" he sang, letting her enter the run down shop. Yuzu smiled at him as he handed her a small cup of tea, "Good morning, Urahara-san..." she greeted, the older man sat her down and got himself comfortable as well, "What brings you here?" he asked in his sing-song voice, Yuzu sheepishly looked down at her drink, "I... Uh, came to ask about Karin-chan."

Urahara smirked behind his cup, "You came to see why she doesn't seem fazed about Hitsugaya taicho's absence?" Yuzu nodded and her eyes followed his hand as it reached into his pocket and took out a small container, "I understand she came looking for you not that long ago, right?"

He set his cup down, "She did," he said rather pointedly, Yuzu frowned at his answer and her frown deepened as he showed her the small container, "She came for this."

Yuzu's fawn eyes widened as she examined the box until a small pill came out of it, "Is this...?"

Urahara smirked, "Indeed it is!" he sang, standing up and grabbing the now empty cups, "she said that she needed to move on in her life, and well I just happened to give her this."

Yuzu examined the box some more, "What does this do exactly?" Urahara faced her, grinning like a mad man, "It just makes the person forget that they ever loved someone, and looking at your sister's case, she put her romantic feelings for the young captain away."

"What do you mean?"

"Everything that she experienced with him, will only be friendly memories. Whatever happened to make her fall for him will only be considered as a friendly encounter, nothing more and nothing less."

Yuzu looked down at the container, "So this is the reason why she doesn't care for him anymore?"

Urahara nodded, "Correct! But there's one thing you have to know, Yuzu-chan, it won't make her stop falling in love with the same person again, or a different person for that matter and she also wont remember taking the pill to begin with. Keep that in mind."

Yuzu nodded in understanding and began to head out the door, "Thank you, Urahara-san. It was a pleasure speaking with you."

"The pleasure was all mine! Take care, Yuzu-chan!"

Yuzu looked over her shoulder, "I will." and she walked out, the container of tablets still in her hand.

* * *

The silence of the room frustrated her even more as she looked at Ichigo, his figure being silhouetted by the setting sun. Rukia sighed and her eyes hardened as she looked into his hazel ones, searching for answers, "Are you going to apologize to your father?" She asked firmly.

Ichigo looked at her and folded his arms over his chest, "No." he stated simply causing Rukia to grimace, "Why are you being so stubborn!?"

"I've always been stubborn!" he retorted, Rukia glared at him, her indigo eyes burning into his but he never broke eye contact. She sighed and lowered her gaze, "I know you're worried, Ichigo, but this is your family. You have to have confidence that they will be able to take care of themselves."

Ichigo's eyes softened and wrapped Rukia in a hug, burying his face in the crook of her neck, "I know it's just... How can I not be worried knowing that my sister is being attacked? I know she's strong enough to take care of herself, but what would happen when they get to her? Would they go after Yuzu next? Or will they be satisfied with one?" Rukia's hold on him tightened, "It's going to be all right, Ichigo." she reassured him, "They won't get a hold on Karin."

Ichigo sighed and kissed her on the lips, "Thank you Rukia. I really wouldn't know what to do without you." She flashed him a cheeky grin and pulled away from him, "I need you as much as you need me. And well, there's something else I have to talk to you about..."

Ichigo rose an orange brow at her, and she sighed looking into his eyes once more, "Nii-sama has asked me when we were moving to the soul society... I didn't give him an answer."

Ichigo moved a strand a hair away from her face and smiled, "We'll be going there soon, once everything down here is taken care of, okay?"

Rukia nodded and kissed him passionately, "I love you." she breathed, he smirked, "And I love you."

* * *

Toshiro stared up at the night sky, the stars bouncing in place and the moon was shining brightly in the midnight sky. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, trying his best to ignore the silent snoring of his lieutenant and stood up, stacking his papers neatly and set them to the side as he planned to turn them in early next morning.

He exited the room and began to walk home but he was surprised to run into Momo, who seemed to be in a hurry to be somewhere. "Where are you going?" he asked, startling her. She looked up at him her brown eyes glistening the the moon light, "I... uh, actually came to look for you." she smiled sheepishly at him and she felt her blood rush to her cheeks as she noticed that his gaze has never left her, "What for?" he inquired calmly, leaning on the thin wall.

"To remind you that we're visiting oba-chan tomorrow evening. Didn't you remember?"

He frowned at her and sighed, "I won't be able to make it, Hinamori. I'll be too busy by then." she rolled her eyes playfully at him and placed a gentle hand on his arm, "It's always the same story with you Shiro-chan," she giggled, "You have to go, you're always so busy and tense. You should relax a little, you know?"

His lips formed into a thin line, breaking eye contact with the lieutenant, "Fine," he gave in, "I'll go. but only for a while." Momo beamed at him, "That'll be enough, Shiro-chan. I hear she has something important to tell you."

His lip twitched upward, forming a half smile and looked at her, "Then it better be some good news."

Momo stared at him, thanking kami that she's the only one able to see him with his guard down, with that half smile he would show her when they were younger and with his face not as serious.

And it's times like these when she falls for the ice captain just a little bit more. "I'm sure it will be."

* * *

**A/N: **Oh, look who decided to update! I'm so so sorry I haven't updated for like two months? And I will be completely honest with all of you; I got lazy and every time I opened this up my mind would just freeze and go like "_Lol I'm going to make you forget what you were going to write so now you'll have to start the whole chapter all over again! LMAO!_" So yeah writers block also decided to pay a visit haha... And I would also like to apologize for the fact that this chapter isn't as good as I'd want it to be but at least it has some plot development? Idek. Anyway, thank you for being patient with this chapter and I'll try to update it more often along with my other stories. (Next chapter will hopefully be up sometime this week.) so please review and tell me what you thought!

Thank You!~


	22. Shattered Hope

Chapter 22

Karin's eyes shot open, the emptiness and the silence of the room was eerie, and her eye sight was focused on the ceiling. She grimaced as she felt a hollow near by and she sat up, massaging her forehead as she felt a migraine coming up. Cursing under her breath Karin grabbed her katana and jumped out the window, not wanting to disturb her sleeping family. She hoped that she'll be able to destroy the hollow quickly.

A smirk then crossed her lips as she realized that maybe she'll be able to try her new techniques that Yoruichi has taught her and she quickened her speed, sprinting towards it's destination but she stopped, her eyes widened as she realized that there was no hollow but a human, or what looked like a human. He had golden blonde hair and wore an eyepatch over his left eye. Karin furrowed her brows together in confusion and she approached him, clutching her sword to the point where it hurt.

He grinned at her, eyeing her up and down and licked his lips, "I was hoping you would arrive soon, _Kurosaki-sama._"

"Who are you?" she asked, her defense up. The older man chuckled and shook his head, "You don't know? I'm quite surprised." She scowled, "I asked who you were. I'm not in the mood for your shit replies."

When she slowly approached him, the blonde rose a hand causing her to halt, "You should really calm down. I don't want to end up hurting you." His lip twitched and he might as well formed a smirk. Karin backed away, noticing that he was in fact, a human, but he wasn't from the world of the living, "Let me ask you again," she said trying to calm herself, "who are you?"

The blonde's smirk grew even wider, turning into an impossible grin, "I'm not allowed to give such information away, my lady. Or else I'll be punished." she rolled her eyes in impatience, "Then I guess I'll just have to beat it out of you."

"There's no need for violence, my lady, I came to speak with you. Can I ask you to put your weapon down?"

Karin hesitated for a minute, but she did what she was asked to do. He seemed pleased, and he slowly approached her, "Aren't you cold?" Karin furrowed her brows at the question, "No." she dead panned, glaring at the male. He smiled fondly at her, "It looks like we chose the perfect one."

"Can we just cut to the chase?" Karin said rather annoyed, folding her arms across her chest, "I'm sorry my lady-"

"Karin. Call me Karin."

He arched a brow at her, "Oh? Very well then, _Karin_. I came to take you with me, it's a very urgent matter and we need you."

Karin clenched her fists, "What? I'm not going anywhere with you."

Karin noticed how the blonde's features darkened, but she still stood her ground, "I don't want to cause any trouble, Karin." He continued, now standing a couple of feet away, "Then don't take me."

It took Karin a few minutes to realize that he has gotten hold of her wrist, and she winced at how tight he was holding it, "Don't make me hurt you, Karin-sama. Now you're coming with me whether you like it or not!"

Karin roughly pulled away, her eyes hardened, "What's your deal? Why are you here? Why did you come for me?" The blonde glared at her, "That's unauthorized information. I'm not allowed to tell you unless you come with me."

Karin noticed his hand reaching towards the hilt of his katana, and she immediately went to get hers, he laughed bitterly, "You made this worse on yourself." He unsheathed his sword and pointed it to her, Karin doing the same, "You can't beat me with an ordinary sword." He taunted.

She charged towards him and he immediately blocked her attack, she cursed under her breath and went towards him once more, allowing him to observe her fighting style. "You have so much more to learn, at this rate you can't possibly beat me." Karin pressed harder, "Shut up." she said through gritted teeth, and lifted her leg in an attempt to kick him, only to see that he dodged it.

"Are you out of breath already?" he teased, Karin swallowed and looked at him, "I'm just getting started you old geezer." He smirked at her again, his eyes glistening at the thought of having an actual real fight, "Good."

Karin concentrated her spiritual pressure to her sword, making it glow in a sliver blue light and she charged at him once more, catching him off gaurd. She retreated and observed from a distance, "That's not going to help, you know!" he called out in a voice that could be mistaken as Urahara's but she ignored it, her brows furrowing in confusion, _Why hasn't he shown any of his abilities?_ the though frustrated her.

"Boo."

she tensed up as she felt the tip of his sword pressed against her her back, _Is this really the best he could do?_ Karin smirked as she turned around, grabbing his sword with her hand and pointed her own to him, "You really aren't that smart are you?"

"You're the one who isn't that smart." a chill ran down her spine, her eyes widening as he held his blade to her throat, confusion ran through her as she tried to figure out how he moved out of her sight. She swallowed the big lump in her throat and she had trouble containing her composer, "Are you afraid." he whispered in her ear, pressing his blade on her to the point where he actually drew out blood. She chuckled bitterly, "The one who should be afraid is you!" she spat, already struggling in his hold. The necklace caught his eye and he grabbed it delicately, "Do you want me to take this off of you? I'm sure you wouldn't want anything to happen to your necklace... It looks quite _valuable_."

Her breath was caught in her throat, _not Ichi-nii's necklace..._ "Let go." she choked out, her wound already stinging. He dropped her to the ground in a loud thud and kicked her, sending her to the other side and ripping the necklace off of her. She winced as she stood up, and placed a hand on her neck, her legs aching and he approached her, "And here I thought you would actually be able to fight me, but it seems you are not ready."

"Shut up..."

"Who's the one who taught you those cheap moves? Your brother? Your sister-in-law? Or was it... Urahara?"

She narrowed her eyes in warning, "I said shut up!" He laughed, and once again he was face to face with her, pinning her to the ground right after she stood up completely, "I can't believe I was sent out here, just to get _you_. But look at you, you're pathetic!"

Karin screamed in agonizing pain, her eye sight blurring as tears threatened to fall, she looked at the blonde and behind him multiple hollows were approaching. He knelt down and looked at her in the eye, "You should've been careful, Kurosaki-sama. The crimson pool of blood that's underneath you should give you an idea of how weak you actually are. Now, your family is approaching, I could feel them and I hope that one day you'll be able to forgive me. Farewell, My lady."

Karin's headache was getting worse, her senses were going numb and as she layed there broken and bleeding she wondered why he hasn't come to her rescue yet.

* * *

Rukia stirred awake as she felt something strange outside. She looked over at Ichigo, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She rolled her eyes, "Ichigo." she whispered loudly in his ear, he groaned and his eyes fluttered open, "What's the problem?" he asked her. Rukia frowned, "Do you feel that? I think we should go check it out..."

He blinked at her and yawned, "It's just Kar-" he stopped mid-sentence and he suddenly became worried, Rukia rose a brow at him, "Karin? But isn't she asleep? The spiritual pressure i'm feeling isn't anywhere near Karin's." Ichigo got out of bed, and put his shinigami clothes on, Rukia doing the same, and he ran towards Karin's bedroom only to find that she wasn't there and the window open. He looked at Rukia, her violet eyes were also filled with worry and they leapt out the window, shunpoing towards the destination of the weak riatsu that they were sensing.

Ichigo stopped, his eyes widening in horror as he saw a blonde man look over her almost unconscious body tenderly, as if he felt sorry for her, but Ichigo was still too far to hear what he were saying. His jaw clenched in anger, the man has already left and the hollows were now surrounding her, their mouths salivating in hunger and eyes glowing a bright red, anticipating the feast.

He rushed to her side, and Rukia unsheathed her sword, "I'll take care of the hollows. Take her home." he nodded in agreement, "be safe." he told her, she flashed him a reassuring smile. Ichigo grabbed Karin and carried her, she was unconscious and he began to think that maybe it was too late to save her, but then he thought about Orihime and that she will be able to heal her. The thought made his heart lighten up only slightly, and as he arrived to his home, he set Karin down gently and went to get Orihime.

Morning was already arriving. The dark sky was now appearing a light blue and Ichigo quickened his speed. At arriving at his friend's house he knocked twice before someone opened the door, Orihime blinked at him in wonder then confusion, "Kurosaki-kun... What brings you here?" Ichigo swallowed the big lump in his throat, "It's Karin. She's in trouble and I need you to help heal her..."

Orihime's eyes widened with worry and she stepped out, "Where is she?" she asked him, "She's at home, I'll explain everything once we get there." she nodded in understanding and Ichigo carried her, not wanting to waste time.

They entered the room and found Rukia there, she was cleaning Karin's wounds and she smiled at them, "Thank goodness you're here Orihime."

Orihime smiled back and kneeled next to Karin, summoning the warm golden light that immediately surrounded the young teen. Both Ichigo and Rukia watched as her wounds began to close and relief washed over them. "Would you like me to heal you too, Rukia?"

Rukia smiled and shook her head, "They're only minor scratches. Nothing to worry about." Orihime frowned, "Do you know what happened?" she asked cautiously, Ichigo and Rukia glanced at each other, "Not exactly," Ichigo spoke up, sitting on one of the office chairs, "once we found her multiple hollows were already surrounding her, and the necklace that Urahara told me to give her seemed to have fallen off. So I'm guessing that's what brought all of the hollows." he clenched his fists in anger, "And there was also this strange man looking over her, and I- I mean, we didn't know who he was or what he wanted with Karin."

Orihime processed all of this in, her grey eyes saddening at the sight of a frustrated Ichigo. She glanced at Karin and sighed, "I see...I just hope Karin isn't in any danger. But her injuries were severe, she'll most likely wake up in the afternoon, and If there's anything you need just call, okay?" she smiled softly at them as Rukia walked her out the door.

Ichigo observed Karin's unconscious body, her clothes was stained in blood but her injuries were now gone. He sighed, "I'm sorry for not being there sooner, Karin." the image of her beaten up state flashed through his mind and he clenched his jaw, putting a warm hand upon hers, only to feel it incredibly cold.

"Karin..." her ragged breathing made him realize that she was still in pain, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, shouldn't she be completely healed? Isn't that what Orihime's power is? He slightly jumped as he felt a firm hand on his shoulder and he found Rukia looking troubled, "Should we bring this case up to Soul Society? They might be able to help..."

Ichigo's gaze returned to Karin, "No," the seriousness of his tone surprised her, "No? And why not? Ichigo, your sister was _attacked_."

"I know she was attacked! Let's just... She needs time. We need time." Rukia scoffed and shook her head, "I thought you wanted to protect her... This is the best way, we have to tell them." Ichigo frowned, "Drop it Rukia. What's done is done and there is nothing we can do about it."

She threw her hands up in frustration, she wanted to know what was going on in that orange head of his, and she desperately wanted to find out but she knew that arguing with him won't be the answer. So sighing she crossed her arms over her chest, almost childlike, and she glared at Ichigo, "I hate it when you're stubborn." she mumbled angrily, Ichigo narrowed his eyes, "I'm not stubborn." he retorted, his eyesight never leaving Karin's figure.

* * *

Rangiku set her magazine down with a bored sigh, catching her captain's attention and she frowned at him, "Will you ever ask to go on leave taicho?" he set his feathered pen down, "You know the answer already." She pouted and stood up, walking towards his desk with her arms folded across her chest, "Then I'll ask to go on leave... I think you and I know what's actually going on and I'm not taking no as an answer." Toshiro scoffed and looked at her, the temperature around them was gradually getting colder but Rangiku didn't care. She was already used to it.

"It's a simple request, taicho... And if I get punished for going on leave without being asked to do so— without _you_ there with me— I'll take it, no questions asked. So please I need to know how they're doing, how _she's_ doing." Toshiro was silent, the worry in her eyes was not invisible to him and he rarely saw her serious. "Are you sure about this, Matsumoto?" she nodded a slow nod, "Yes, sir." he sighed and ran a hand through his already disheveled hair, "Fine, I'll let you go..." she beamed at him, "...but, I'm not going with you. I'll make sure you don't get into trouble. And please Matsumoto, stay safe."

"No need to worry, Taicho. I'll contact you as soon as I arrive."

* * *

"Ichigo we need to talk." His gaze shifted from Karin to her, the sun is just beginning to set, "I thought we dropped this already?" she rolled her eyes and sat down next to him and said in a low voice, "It's not about that you idiot. It's just that your sister... she mentioned captain Hitsugaya's name while I was cleaning her wounds." He frowned, "What?" Rukia looked at him, her eyes softening, "Remember when I went to soul society after we arrived from our honey moon?" Ichigo nodded so she continued, "Well, after I met up with the captain commander, captain Hitsugaya asked me to keep an eye on your sister... something about promising her that he'll protect her..."

Ichigo's facial expression darkened, "He shouldn't have made her such a promise. He's already broken way too many." Rukia frowned, "How do you know that?" she asked and he shrugged, "It's obvious, isn't it? He's too young to know what he's actually doing and not to mention that he forgot about her at some point in those years they haven't seen each other." Ichigo grimaced at the thought, and he stood up but Rukia stopped him before he went out the door, "Where are you going?" he sighed, "I'm going for a walk. I need some fresh air, care to join?" She blinked at him before getting hold of his outstretched hand, not noticing that Karin was already regaining consciousness.

* * *

"_Shiro-chan!_" Toshiro frowned at the name but didn't bother correcting her. She entered his office with a smile on her face as she approached his desk, happy to find that he was done with the paper work. "Are you ready to go?" Momo asked with enthusiasm that he hasn't seen in a while. Of course that enthusiasm soon disappeared as she noticed the frown that pulled on his lips and she became curious as to why. He nodded at her question and everything felt awkward, she didn't know how to approach him. What were they supposed to talk about anyway? She glanced at him from the corner of her eye and noticed that he was looking at her, "What's bothering you?" Momo's eyes slightly widened, surprised to know that he knew she felt uneasy, "Nothing." she lied, hoping to drop the subject, "It'll be alright..." she noticed the distant look in his eye but didn't question him, she smiled to herself as a small blush crept up her cheeks, "I already told you, Shiro-chan, nothing is bothering me. Now, it looks like we're almost there." he looked up and found himself standing on a dirt road, the wind chimes making a pleasant sound, visibly relaxing him. He smiled.

"It's good to finally see you, Shiro-chan, Momo-chan." the soft smile she showed them brought back memories, and they entered the small home. She handed them a cup of warm tea and sat down across from them, "How's everything in the gotei thirteen? I hope they're feeding both of you properly." Toshiro sipped on his tea before he answered, "It's the same as always." he said nonchantly, earning a small glare from Momo.

"No it's not." she corrected, the older woman looked taken aback, "What do you mean, Momo-chan?" Momo sighed and set her cup down, "Well, for starters there seems to be a problem in the world of the living and that has been our main focus for many months..." Toshiro folded his arms over his chest and his grandmother's face expression saddened, "I hope it's nothing too serious... But if it's taking up most of your time, why haven't they sent you Shiro-chan?" His gaze hardened as he glared at the cup, "What do you mean?" he asked as calmly as possible, "Don't they usually send you to investigate?"

Toshiro nodded, "They do, but they haven't asked me to... So I sent Rangiku." Momo was slightly stunned by the news but their grandmother still kept her composer, a small frown pulling on her lips, "Why did you send her even after they haven't given you any commands to do so?" Toshiro sipped on his tea, "I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't take no for an answer. And she wanted to see how the Kurosaki family was doing."

"The Kurosaki family?" Both of their gazes went towards their grandmother, "Oh, I forgot to mention obaa-chan, Shiro-chan made a friend in the world of the living!" Toshiro inwardly winced at the word, knowing that he doesn't deserve to be considered as such, due to the fact that he hasn't put the effort at visiting her at all. His grandmother smiled at him, "That's excellent news, what's the child's name?" Momo spoke up before he was able to speak, "Her name is Kurosaki Karin, Kurosaki Ichigo's younger sibling."

"I see, why haven't I heard about this Karin before? I'm sure she's a lovely young lady."

Toshiro frowned, "I heard you wanted to speak to me about something?" Momo noticed the change of subject and looked at him with furrowed brows, the elderly woman smiled softly at them, "I almost forgot," she laughed, a soft smile gracing her lips, "but it isn't important anymore. How about both of you return, I don't want to take anymore of your time." Both of them gave each other weary glances, "Are you sure? We've barely stayed twenty minutes." Momo spoke up, her hand falling gently onto the older woman's, "I just wanted to see how both of you were doing, those twenty minutes were enough. Now go, I'm sure both of you are really busy."

Toshiro's gaze softened, "We'll visit soon." Her cheeks were full and her eyes were glittering, "I'll be waiting for both of you."

* * *

**A/N:** I am so terribly sorry for the long update! This one was very difficult to actually write up lol... Like the plot and the ideas where there but I somehow couldn't word them out properly? And I'm also sorry if this isn't as great of a chapter as it should be -.-' Anyway, Thank you for being extremely patient and for the reviews! You guys are amazing!

Until next time!~


End file.
